Shadow Warriors
by Jennixst
Summary: The years have passed and the Cullens and the pack have all moved forward with their lives. The Cullens are living in the Canadian Mountains and the next generation has begun. Everyone is happy.. until the Shadow Warriors arrive.
1. Chapter 1

_**I'm an avid fan of the Twilight series and this is my first ever attempt to write fan-fic. A big shout out to the amazing Content1 for her help! Her stories are amazing and her help and support has been invaluable. SM owns it all, I am just playing with her toys. The Shadow Warriors are my own creation.**_

**Prologue**

_Filling in the Gaps._

Two years after the Volturi had backed away in defeat, the Cullen's moved to a compound deep in the subalpine forests covering the Rocky Mountains. They had been in Forks more than six years, and it was time. The move was hard for Bella, it was her first and she hated to leave Charlie and Sue. But she understood why it was necessary. Edward had heard the thoughts of the townspeople and knew there were deep suspicions and rumors running about like wildfire. Charlie kept the peace and diffused as many as he could, but even he felt it was time they moved on. It broke his heart to say it but he didn't like the fear, suspicions, and animosity that people were starting to feel towards the Cullens. Coupled with the jealousy that many already felt towards the family it was not a good combination.

The Canadian Mountains were incredible, and completely perfect for the family. Wild life abounded in the forest deer, black bear, cougars, lynx, grizzly bear, and mountain goats lived all around them. They had found a natural valley surrounded by high, perilous mountains and forests of huge conifers like the alpine fir, Engelmann spruce, lodge-pole pine and mountain hemlock. A stream fed by a natural underground spring wound around two sides. The valley's inaccessibility guaranteed their anonymity. Only a supernatural being could reach it easily on foot.

The beautiful natural rock and abundant conifer trees provided a lot of the plentiful materials for the collection of houses that formed the compound. Esme had taken a great deal of delight in the planning and designing but everyone had provided impute. The Denali Coven had joined them within the first year, no longer feeling safe in their old territory, and their memories of Irina too painful. They were followed by Benjamin and Tia, who had grown tired of Amun's controlling ways. He had, at first, blamed Carlisle but in the end he had come to realize that their lives were their own to live. Kebi and Tia remained in close contact, Tia teaching Kebi the joy of Skype. Leah and Seth Clearwater had remained in La Push with Embry, Charlie, Sue and Billy Black for several years, settling tribal matters. When Charlie had finally retired he and Sue had moved back to La Push near Billy, and the others had rejoined Jacob and the rest of the family. Esme had a contingency plan ready if Quill and Claire eventually joined them as well.

Laid out so that the buildings fitted into the landscape, minimizing their impact on the natural world around them, the compound consisted of twelve different sized buildings. At the centre was the largest of the houses. It was an elegant flat bottomed U shape, two stories high, and mostly made of glass. The windows were symmetrically interspersed with sections of natural pink and grey rock, set off with stunning timber work. The ground floor was made up of flowing sections. The left side housed a mammoth ultra-modern kitchen, an airy dining room full of solid furniture and an open planned office area. The right side of the building contained a gaming room that Emmett, Jasper and the pack boys had 'pimped' out, and a more formal living room for family nights. The library which grew every year thanks to Edward, Bella, Carlisle and Renesmee also shared this space. The base of the 'U' held the main entrance, Carlisle's office and a small but state of the art examination room. As the wolves were capable of bleeding and sustaining injuries, and Renesmee's body was not as indestructible as her parents, Carlisle had wanted to be prepared for anything. When the pack wasn't eating the dining room became an informal meeting room or 'war room'. Outside, in the centre of the U was a lush hot house garden, protected from the elements by a domed glass roof and more walls of glass. It could be seen from almost every room. A 'vampire' made waterfall flowed down the flat base of the U and created a stunning visual effect both inside and outside. The second floor of the home was Esme and Carlisle's private sanctuary. It was almost a completely open planned space, with a large bed draped in creams and gold, standing on a dais overlooking the valley. Esme's work area overlooked her beloved garden and their bathroom was a lavish affair with a Jacuzzi big enough for six people. Up here the windows were fitted with one way glass so the perfect aesthetics were unchanged, and Carlisle and Esme could enjoy the glorious views but neither the parents without either they or nor their adopted offspring having to be embarrassed. (Except for poor Edward who tried desperately to keep out of their heads.)

In a loosely formed semi circle around the main house were eight smaller houses. Each one was composed of the glass, rock, and the beautiful timber treatments as the main house, but each had its own personality and decorative touches. Rose and Emmett, Bella and Edward had the ones to either side of the main house then it was Benjamin and Tia, Alice and Jasper. Finishing off the semi-circle, on the left were the Denali's homes and on the right was the pack lodge. Jacob and Renesmee's house sat at the apex. Behind the collection of houses were three much larger buildings, built mostly of brick but clad in aluminium siding that imitated natural timbers. Building one was a storage unit for food and the myriad of other supplies the family used, complete with large freezer units and several vacuum sealed rooms for the families collection of priceless antiques. The centre building housed a large gym, indoor swimming pool and rec centre. Above these were their guest accommodations, four self contained units that could rival any five star hotel. Building three was a helicopter hanger and garage. It housed the family's collection of cars and several off road and all terrain vehicles. In addition, it housed their three helicopters and several powerful wind and sunlight powered generators that ran everything. Edward and Carlisle had extensively researched renewable energy sources and ensuring that the compound was completely off the grid. The family had a private joke that if needs be it became necessary they could always hook up a couple of exercise bikes to one of the generators and make their own energy. Despite the vastness of several of the buildings and their numbers, the compound actually melded beautifully with the surroundings and Esme had been insistent that as little of the natural trees and foliage be disturbed as possible. Fortunately the valley had been mostly clear except for a few clumps of indigenous trees.

All the men had quickly learned to pilot helicopters and Rose and Renesmee had insisted on learning too. Rose loved anything fast. They had bought two R44's and an ex army black hawk. That acquisition had been largely thanks to Jasper's talents and Alice's getting a vision that there was one being held for a charity auction. It was one of their most expensive purchases but worth every cent. It had had a hell of a work out, ferrying in the family's cars and the containers carrying their furniture.

Renesmee stopped growing when she was just over seven years old and she looked to everyone like an breathtakingly beautiful. eighteen to nineteen year old woman. Over the years she gave her parents more than a few scares, and Edward often joked he was glad he couldn't turn grey, a thought Carlisle and Esme could relate too.

One of the first memorable moments had been at age three, when she had decided to scare Aunty Alice and Aunty Rosie. She had arranged her long locks carefully to appear as if she'd cut them all off. The resulting screams had delighted her, her mother, father, and Jake who had been in on the joke. Esme had hidden her own distress amazingly well, sensing devilment. Alice had chased her around the house and tickled her mercilessly. It was probably the mildest of her pranks. The worst had been releasing an agitated Skunk into Seth, Brady and Collin's tent on a camping/hunting trip. The smell had been horrific! Esme had taken her to task over that one.

Renesmee loved adventure sports and was somewhat of an adrenaline junkie. From climbing impossible cliff faces, cliff diving in La Push, flying the helicopters, riding the off-roaders at break neck speeds and sky diving she tried it all, with Jasper and Emmett enthusiastically encouraging her. Poor Jake had just had to tag along. His urge to protect her and his own sense of fun often reminding Edward of himself and Bella. Starting college had helped her grow up, and she had caused quite a stir on campus. Standing a little taller than her mother, her copper hair falling past her bottom, she was incredibly beautiful and the males on campus had noticed. They had been perturbed that she had no interest in a single one of them. When Jacob had shown up one weekend to accompany her to a campus party, they'd all quickly backed off. Even the star football quarterback who had been pursuing Renesmee doggedly decided that tangling with the massive Jake was not worth it.

Unsurprisingly Ness was devoted to Jacob, as head over heels for him as he was for her. She had been in love with him for as long as she could remember. It was only when she had reached the physical maturity of a seventeen year old that he had allowed any intimacy between them, and to her frustration it had been chaste kisses and holding hands. She took after her mother, Edward noted miserably, with a lot of new sympathy for Charlie and for Jake. He knew Jake loved Renesmee more than his own life and would never hurt her, but it was still difficult for Edward to get used too. With a prospective father in law who could read minds and tear you limb from limb, Jacob had walked a precarious line for three more years allowing Edward time to slowly get used to their growing relationship.

Emmett had been the first one to catch them in an intimate embrace and his reaction had shocked everyone, even him! The first anyone knew of it was Jake, in wolf form, streaking for the mountains with Emmett roaring after him like an enraged freight train, a sobbing Renesmee bringing up the rear. It had taken Jasper, Carlisle, Seth and Edward to stop Emmett's murderous pursuit. In the end it had been Rose who had stopped him completely with a couple of choice threats, to Jasper's great delight. Poor Jake hadn't ventured back to the compound for two days until Edward had had to go and get him. Renesmee had been inconsolable without him. A few months later Jacob proposed. Renesmee said it was incredibly romantic, a private picnic on top of a cliff overlooking their beautiful valley home. Edward had given him his blessing when Jacob formally asked for Renesmee's hand in marriage, and Billy had sent him his mother's rings. Alice had been in paroxysms of joy when Renesmee had asked her to organize the wedding. In true Alice fashion it had been a grand affair. Esme and Alice had created a winter wonderland, the combination of glittering fairy lights, ice sculptures and snow had been truly amazing. Renesmee had worn a stunningly simple gown, a strapless white sheath that molded her slender body, glittering with tiny Schwarzkopf crystals and silver thread, flaring out gradually from the knee into a embroidered train. She had opted not to wear a veil; instead her hair had been arranged about her face in soft curls. Tiny crystals, white and silver ribbons and seed pearls had been carefully woven through the waves that had flowed down her back like copper silk. Jacob had stared at her, mesmerized, his face alight with love and adoration as she had glided towards him on her proud father's arm. The ceremony had been conducted by Eleazar who had gotten his magistrates licence license just for these occasions. The party afterwards had been incredible and like her parents before her, she and Jacob had honeymooned on Isle Esme.

Two years later Leah and Nahuel had married in true Quileute style. Their union had been a surprise to everyone, they'd met properly at Jake and Nessie's wedding and WHAM Imprint! Soul Mate found.. Poor Leah hadn't been happy at first but the deep magic had been too strong. Alice was disappointed to not plan their wedding too, but had been appeased when she was allowed to throw them the biggest, most lavish reception party that La Push had ever seen. The Cullens and the other vampire guests had been allowed onto the reservation as the reception had been held in a hall on the outskirts of the settlement. The 'non vegetarian' vampires had been warned that any 'accidents' would be on penalty of death. They too had honeymooned on Isle Esme. It had been Esme and Carlisle's gift to them. When they returned home Leah confided in her mother that her periods had started again, she had been radiant with hope and happiness.

Renee and Phil had shocked Bella with a 'change of life' baby, an adorable little boy, who they'd name Tyler. Renee was blissfully happy, even if she was as scatterbrained as ever. Bella told Edward more than once she was glad Phil was no longer travelling, allowing little Tyler a fairly duty free childhood. Phil managed to curtail Renee's more crazy ideas and grounded her. A little string pulling by Carlisle had Phil coaching a baseball team at an elite private Californian college. Jasper, Bella and Mr. Jenks had carefully hidden them from the Volturi, they had all had been fearing Caius would harm them out of revenge, or to provoke Bella. Renee and Phil knew that the Cullen's were 'different' but like Charlie, they didn't want specifics.

Carlisle, with an insatiable thirst for knowledge and anything medical, took to studying lupin biology as a result of the wolves joining the family. He wanted to be able to treat the wolves both in both human and animal form if necessary. He also began to research 'halfies', as Seth affectionately nicknamed hybrids like Ness, Nahuel and Nahuel's sisters. He was excited about adding to their knowledge base for if and when and if either Renesmee or Leah became pregnant. No one was sure how they would develop, there had never been a vampire/human/shifter baby born before. He was happily immersed in thick journals and books most of the time. Esme took to studying cooking shows and scouring recipe books and the internet for high energy meals that she could mass produce, as the wolf pack ate a lot and they needed the fuel. Like any good mother Esme wanted them to be healthy. It showed too, the pack was stronger than ever and their hair and coats gleamed. In fact, they had to do more runs to keep their weight down!

Alice and Jasper were as happy as ever. She saw several changes in fashion and movements in stocks that had benefited the family exponentially, and thwarted an attempted attack on the Irish coven. It hadn't ended as Aro had intended. The Irish simply disappeared. Alice had been able to forewarn them early enough and they had, with Bella's help, simple relocated. With her shield over them Demetri could not track them.

Jasper immersed himself in designing new games for the Nintendo company. He loved the new Wii systems and had created an incredible Civil war game that had broken sales records. He'd already developed several games on WW1 and WW2, but had to space the release to limit the interest generated in the creator. So instead he dove deep into creating a new genre of simulated living play that made Sims 3 look like childs play. He loved technology and found it fulfilling to create games. After years of struggling with his desire for blood Jasper found their isolation a relief.

Rosalie and Emmett spent some time travelling through the Amazon where Emmett got his wish to wrestle an anaconda. It didn't go as he planned. Alice enthralled the whole family with a blow by blow account of the whole episode. It had been highly entertaining as the giant snake was wet, and very slippery, rendering it difficult to hang onto. The snake was also far stronger then Emmett had anticipated, resulting in him getting thoroughly drenched before he had beaten the monster. The whole time Rose had sat on the river bank laughing helplessly.

Tiny Alice repeating his colorful explicatives in her lilting voice, as well as describing him flailing about in the Amazon, had had the whole family laughing so hard that they'd have cried if they were able. Alice had furthered the fun by relaying that several angry crocodiles had joined in to defend their territory to Emmett's delight. Edward, who was able to see her vision in detail was almost hysterical by the end. He planned to torment Emmet mercilessly when they came home, as a fine payback for all the years of torment Emmett had dished out. Emmett and Rose had sought out their Amazonian friends and even managed to find two of Nahuel's sisters. They'd learnt that Johan and their youngest sister had disappeared and no one had any idea what had become of them. This gave both Carlisle and Edward some uneasy moments.

Married just under a year, Jacob and Renesmee had shared the news Bella, Esme and Rose had been anticipating. They were expecting. Unexpected was the discovery that Nessie was having twins. Jake had made that discovery when he was laying with his head against her swollen abdomen one night. Instead of the beat of two hearts, Nessie and their baby, he had heard three. His terrified "W.T.F" had been so loud that it had alerted Edward and he'd arrived with Carlisle within minutes. Carlisle had confirmed twins. Jake had been in shock and Edward, both pleased and anxious had sped home to share the news. However, Renesmee's strength physically had enabled her to carry the twins almost effortlessly. Feeding her and them had been the biggest challenge. By five weeks she couldn't hunt and was always ravenous. Fortunately she craved 'real' food as much as blood. She developed at an accelerated rate too but not as quickly as Bella had. Carlisle predicted that she would give birth within four months. Nessie had grumbled that she missed her feet. Her belly was huge, far bigger then even Bella had been. Edward was privately relieved though, that she suffered far less than her mother.

Jake was a bundle of nerves and so over protective that he drove Nessie crazy. Jasper had had to rescue him more than once. Nessie's hormones were out of control and Jake had come close to physical harm several times. The whole family was happily anticipated the arrival of the twins and discussed names at every opportunity. Jasper and Emmett had a pool going on everything from weight, (Emmett had barely ducked a well thrown Jimmy Choo when he'd jokingly suggested getting industrial sized scales) to due date, and sex. Esme pampered Renesmee with culinary treats and everyone generally fussed over her… except when her hormones kicked in and sent them all running for cover, usually leaving a hapless Jasper to calm her down before they came back. Jasper and Renesmee's bond strengthened because of this, even if he did need to take his emotions out on the nearby cliffs on occasion. He was forming quite a decent sized cave to relieve the emotions Nessie dumped on him. Emmett joined in from time to time, partially because Rose wasn't always easy to live with, but mostly because he loved to show off. Once after one of their rare arguments Bella had used the dregs of her newborn strength to further its development imagining Edward's face in the rock.

It seemed that Bella and Edward's 'perfect piece of forever' was extending to the whole family. Fourteen years had passed happily and, mostly uneventfully.

Then, something came to La Push that changed everything.

Would love reviews… need to know I need to continue. J


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

_Shadow Warriors_

_La Push_

The Shadow Warriors struck without warning. Jared barely had time to phase before his adored wife, his Kim, fell dead on the floor of their small kitchen. Snarling in fury and grief, his mind screaming to his brothers for help, he whirled again and again trying to face his enemy. The tiny kitchen was all but destroyed by the giant wolf. The enemy was silent, odourless. He could see nothing but flittering shadows, smell nothing but Kim's blood, their dinner burning, and then the sickly smell of leaking gas. His sharp ears could detect no sound. He'd tried to fight anyway, desperate to protect his children, but quicker then the mind could comprehend, they died too. First his tiny daughter, dead in her cot, and then his small son, who he'd been standing over, desperately trying to protect. It was then The shadows then came for him, after they had taken everything he cherished from him. He almost welcomed them, having he had no desire to live without his family, but he fought anyway. It was the Quileute way. In the end his great wolf's body was torn apart, his last thoughts were of his beloved family and peace because he was joining them.

Through the mind link, his wolf brothers saw it all; felt it all, as they pounded through the cold, wet night, trying desperately to reach him. As one they threw their heads back and howled in agony and grief when his voice left them. Just four words hung in their agonized minds…. "We are Shadow Warriors." A whispered message delivered from the elusive killers before they vanished into the night. Hunt as they would, the wolves could found no trace and the destruction of their brother and his family left deep scars on their minds.

The community of La Push was still in shock, the family barely buried, when the Shadow Warriors struck again. This time they took Colin and Brady while they paroled the beach. The two pack mates barely knew they were under attack before they were torn asunder and their bodies discarded like rubbish. Again the pack couldn't reach them in time. Fear settled over the town. The Elders met often, anxious and afraid of the unknown. Sam didn't sleep well, spending his nights curled protectively around his Emily. She was ripe with their second child and he feared that his family would be next. It had taken them longer to start a family than they'd planned, and now he was afraid he'd lose it all.

The pack brought their patrols closer to home, trying to be within just seconds of each other. Sam studied both scenes of death carefully, trying to absorb every nuance, ever smell, every detail. The images of his brothers and of Kim, Kayla, Jared's infant daughter and his son, Jared Jr, broken and lifeless haunted his fitful dreams. The only mercy the Shadow Warriors showed was that Kim and the children were killed instantly. The wolves they killed were not so lucky. Their bodies were viciously mangled.

He was arguing with the Elders, indicating that they needed back up it was time to call in an old favor. The Elders were afraid and distrustful, even though they knew the Cullen's were unlike other blood drinkers. Sam knew they were in the Canadian Mountains, because he talked with Jacob often.. Although he had yet to share with Jacob the devastating events that were occurring. He and Billy agreed that with Renesmee so close to giving birth to their twins, Jacob needed to be focused on her.

It was Billy's murder, along with Paul and Rachel that ended that debate. Sam sat on the highest cliff in La Push, rain pounding down over his great black head and howled in agony and rage. He arrived home, home; dripping wet, and fell into Emily's loving embrace, weeping for his lost pack brothers, for his people, and the pain he would soon have to inflict upon Jacob. She held him tight knowing that the following day they would travel to the Cullen's new home in Canada to tear apart the peace the family had found there. There was no question of Sam leaving her and little Mia, their four year old daughter at the reservation, reservation. she Emily just hoped she could bring some comfort to Jacob and Renesmee. Silent tears rolled down her dusky cheeks. She and Rachel had been close. Rachel had just confided in her that she too was pregnant. Emily briefly wondered if the 'Shadow Warriors' were trying to obliterate the Quileute's wolf line completely.

_The Compound_

_Nessie and Jake's House._

Renesmee groaned and stretched. Her back ached and she was tired but she couldn't sleep. Something tugged at her mind, anxiety rolled through her and she felt her eyes drawn to the horizon time and time again. Distant white capped mountains sparkled in the light of the rising sun, the deep green forest still covered in shadows and darkness. Her sharp eyes spotted Jake as he ran towards her, his thick russet fur damp from morning dew. He'd run patrol last night, taking his turn. They all did, Seth, Embry and Jacob.

Sometimes one of the vampires took a turn if they felt like the run or taking the opportunity for a private hunt. There was always one of their growing number numbers doing a circuit at night. Carlisle, Jasper and Edward felt sure that the Volturi would retaliate someday and as the years passed their concern grew. It would only be a matter of time before Aro grew 'concerned' about the growing number of vampires who were choosing Carlisle's philosophy on life and settling into the secluded community. He would claim their numbers alone were enough to arouse suspicion. Conveniently he would ignore that only an immortal or werewolf could travel to the compound on foot. For a mere human it would mean a helicopter flight or parachuting from a light aircraft. If he was disproved he would find another reason to destroy them. Caius certainly would not object. He had not liked the Cullen's alliance with the wolves in the least and was furious when they had had to retreat. Edward shared with the other men later that Marcus had no more interest in the proceedings then he did in anything. The death of his beloved Didyme many centuries prior had left him morose and hollow. He cared only for the law and feeding. They often discussed this and it seemed that it was Marcus who would prevent an unprovoked attack. He simply wouldn't want to be bothered.

Renesmee thought of none of this as her wolf bounded up to her, leaning his huge head down to lay it along side alongside her distended belly. She simply wanted him beside her. She smiled and gently scratched between his ears. "All quiet my love?" she asked, sending him a picture of her love in her own special way.

The great russet wolf huffed and stepped back. Magic shimmered all around him and seconds later her mountain of a husband straightened to his full height before her. She sucked in her breath. He was magnificent! He wrapped her in his warm embrace and nuzzled her hair. One of the babies kicked in response to his nearness and Nessie laughed. "Someone knows Daddy is home," she commented lightly, finally pushing away the unease that had been bothering her all night.

She turned, somehow graceful even despite her size and padded into the house. Behind her Jake paused just long enough to tug on a pair of soft tracksuit pants and then followed his wife to the kitchen. As usual, he was ravenous. Nessie had learned to cook at Esme's side and knew how to take care of her wolf man. Settling into one of the kitchen chairs, Jake contemplated his wife while she bustled about the kitchen. Discovering Renesmee was pregnant had initially had the whole family worried. Bella's torturous pregnancy was still fresh in the memories of the vampires and Jake knew the horrific memories would never faded fade from his mind either.

However Renesmee had managed this pregnancy and the rapid growth of their babies easily, apart from a massive appetite, air sickness, and serious mood swings. He remembered the shock, terror, and pride he had felt when he realised realized that there was not one but two hearts beating beneath within Renesmee's. If he was honest he was terrified; as well as excited about becoming a father. Though right now, he was just really hungry. Nessie smiled as she watched him 'wolf' down the huge pile of eggs, bacon, and fried tomatoes with she'd set before him. She eased herself into the chair across from him and began eating her own breakfast. The babies demanded 'human' food far more than then blood.

The sound of the powerful chopper setting down on the heli-pad was heard by everyone who lived at the compound. Moving supernaturally fast, they all gathered to welcome Sam, Emily and little Mia. Sam desperately tried to control his thoughts but Edward knew instantly that there was something dreadfully wrong, and Alice got a very bad feeling as she gently embraced Emily. With Emmett shouldering all the luggage, the family and their visitors headed for the main house, everyone talking a mile a minute. Esme had laid on a cooked a wonderful lunch and they were all soon gathered around the large table while the human members of the family ate. The vampires all holding their collective breath as most of them thought human food smelt revolting. Meal done and cleared away, Sam took a deep breath and faced the family. Everyone looked at him intently, except little Mia, who was asleep draped over her Uncle Jake's shoulder. Emily rose and quickly gathered up the little girl, tucking her into the porta-cot Esme had thoughtfully erected in the corner of the room. She then sat beside Sam and took his hand in her scarred one. He squeezed it gently, grateful for her support. Sam collected his thoughts, sparing Edward a sympathetic glance as the mind reader blanched and gripped the table top so hard that he nearly crushed the thick wood. Slowly and painfully Sam relayed the events of the past few weeks. The women were all choking back tearless sobs over the senseless deaths of the children and Seth smashed a chair when he heard about Colin and Brady.

But the worst was still to come.

Edward locked eyes with Jasper and then flashed them quickly to Jacob, a signal they both knew well. Jasper winced and prepared himself. It did no good. Upon hearing about his family Jacob leapt from the table and blurred out of the house, phasing before he hit the grass. After shattering the mountain air with a heartbroken howl, he took off running. Seth phased, his expressive eyes full of sorrow as he conveyed Jake's movements to Edward so that he could reassure Renesmee, who was sobbing in Bella's arms.

"He'll be back soon Nessie, he needs to run out his rage," Edward explained. Sam nodded in agreement. He had done some hard running himself recently.

Sam returned to the dining table where he began to go over the attacks in more detail with the other men. Edward didn't need the blow by blow, he had seen every detail. By the end of the retelling everyone wanted nothing more than to head for Forks to exact revenge. The loss of Jake's family and pack mates was personal. Colin and Brady had still been single, the best of friends. They both had had jobs and girlfriends, and, wonderful futures to look forward too. Edward was sickened by the images of Jared's children, their lives cut short so needlessly. No one in his family had ever hurt a child. Through Sam, he had felt Jared's intense grief and it had nearly felled him. He wanted to avenge the wolf, even if they had not been very close. The whole family felt that loss on a deeply personal level. Seth, in wolf form, settled in the sun, his eyes fixed on the horizon in tune with his alpha but not intruding. Together they grieved and consoled one another. At sundown he sat up, alert. Jacob was returning.

Edward turned to Sam, "My friend I want to ask you to stay here, but I know your duty is to your pack. What I do insist on is, let us help protect your loved ones. Emily, please stay here, with us with little Mia. I know being apart from Sam will be hard, but it is safest here for you and your children. Emmett, Garrett, Kate, Embry, Benjamin, Jasper, Seth and I will travel back with Sam. Try to stop whatever this is. I will do everything in my power to bring your Sam back here to you." He sighed, .. "No Jacob, you are NOT coming. I understand your pain and your anger, but please, Renesmee is ready to give birth any day. She needs you."

A snarl then a defeated whine echoed off the walls before Jacob walked in wearing one of the pairs of loose pants that Esme kept folded in a trunk near the front door. He went to straight to Renesmee and buried his face in her long hair. She wrapped her slender arms around him and held him to her. Alice fired a silent barrage at Edward and he grimaced. "I am asking most of you woman folk and Carlisle to stay here as here is where you will be needed. Emily and Renesmee are very pregnant, due at any time. I don't want them to be without any of your capable skills. And Yes Alice, I want you all to be safe. No, I am not being an overbearing, over-protective a-hole!" Edward drew himself up, in reaction to Alice's silent cursing..

Carlisle was the indisputable head of the family but Jasper and Edward led their battle front with Emmett high on defence. Emmett grinned coldly, for once not even slightly amused. His smile was so chilling Emily shrunk into Sam. "Let's go. No one kills our brothers without retribution."

Edward considered something for a few seconds, then flipped open his mobile phone. Alice followed suit quickly as did Eleazar. The three of them quickly contacted their allies spread across throughout the world. The Amazons were immediately on the defensive, as Nahuel and Leah were visiting with them at the time.

The travel arrangements were prepared at vampire speed while Sam caught a few desperately needed hours of sleep. For the first time he felt secure enough to actually rest, knowing that all he held dear was as safe as they could be. Emily lay beside him, afraid for her wolf but grateful for the chance to protect her children. She understood what Edward had asked. Sam would be able to focus if he knew they was safe. She rubbed her hand over her belly. Their son was big. She was due in four weeks, and she prayed quietly she would be home in time. Still she was glad to know that Carlisle would be nearby. Vampire or not he was an excellent Doctor.

The choppers lifted off at dawn two days later. Jacob stared after them morosely before putting his brave face on and joining Renesmee for breakfast. She was pushing her food about her plate, unusual behavior for her, as she usually ate it quickly. Jake shook himself, taking her hand. He spoke softly, "I'm sorry love; don't feel guilty because of my mood. Our babies are so very important to me; I wouldn't be anywhere but here with you. It is just hard not being there to avenge them."

Nessie gave him a weak smile before sighing softly. "It isn't just that love, . I am not sleeping very well, bad dreams." She wasn't lying, her dreams the previous two nights had been of murderous Shadows that had been constantly attempting to steal away her beloved family. Sam's story had unnerved her, and her heart ached with the loss of their family members, as well as for the pieces of the family left behind Who would be next, who would be taken from them forever?


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2 **

_La Push_

_Early Morning_

Sue and Charlie sat uneasily at their kitchen table, not talking, while outside their cozy little house regular yips from the patrolling wolves reminded them of the danger lurking in the shadows. Suddenly the night was rent with heartbreakingly agonized howls. Sue shot out of her seat, and Charlie dashed right behind her, wrapping his arms around her tightly to stop her running out into the night. He drew her gently into the living room and settled her in the armchair beside the telephone. She looked at it, then at him in mute thanks. She knew she would hear from someone soon. Charlie shouldered his hunting rifle and went to the window. Outside he saw huge dark shadows streaking past and his heart clenched. They were heading for the town center.

La Push had recently remodeled their town square. In the center of the freshly paved area, stood a statue of Taha Aki; a great wolf entwined between his legs. It was carved from a rich dark wood and mounted on a low stone plinth. Carefully tended flower beds squared off the corners and neat wooden benches sat at right angles to the new street lamps in each corner. Clever lighting illuminated the statue setting it off at night. Tonight it also up lit a dreadful sight. Pinned to the statue was the mangled body of Stephen Frazier. His mother was the sister of Sam's absentee father and a gentle, loyal woman. She had married then divorced, returning to La Push alone to raise her three children. Stephen was her eldest son and his loss would tear her apart. The Shadow Warriors had struck again, leaving a pointed message to the town at the same time.

_Later that Day_

The Cullen cavalcade arrived in front of Sue and Charlie's new home in La Push at noon that same dreadful day. Edward's gift had overwhelmed him as soon as he was within range of the thoughts of the Quileute nation. He'd put his head in his hands in anguish. Sam pulled his battered four wheel drive up to the curb, followed by the Cullens. He looked up the road towards the town center. "Something has happened, hasn't it?" He asked Edward. "Another one of my brothers has gone, I can feel it." Tears of sorrow and rage filled his dark eyes.

Edward simply nodded, patting his shoulder gently. Everyone turned towards the house, as the door opened and Sue flew out, right into Sam's arms, sobbing. The news poured out of her and overwhelmed them; Jasper taking the brunt of it. Charlie stood on the steps of the house, his eyes on Edward. He knew everything about the Cullen's and the Quileutes now. Sue had explained it all once they were out from under the Volturi radar. He allowed his memories of the past horrendous weeks to flow through him to Edward. The sharp grief he felt at the loss of his dearest friend was painfully fresh… his rage at the 'cowardly' murder of a crippled old man boiling beneath it all. Ex-police chief Charlie Swan wanted justice for the families and he didn't care anymore about the useless human law. Edward met his eyes and nodded just once before hurrying to Sue's side.

"Let's go inside. We need to talk first and then convene a council meeting away from the reservation. We need the ability to plan without other ears."

She nodded once and Charlie wrapped a comforting arm around her shoulders as they re-entered the house. A wedding gift from Bella and Edward, the single story modern abode was all Charlie and Sue could have ever asked for. Edward had sifted thru their minds and Alice her visions to build the little house in time to surprise the happy couple as they returned home from their honeymoon in Hawaii. The living room was cozy and comfortable, with a big flat screen TV mounted on the wall. To appease Charlie's initial 'don't want charity' reaction, they'd ensured that a Mariner's game was playing when Charlie initially crossed the threshold, cinching the deal. Sue's pay off had been the modern kitchen and a luxurious bathroom. Like almost every woman alive, Sue loved a bubble bath.

Alice had foreseen that there would be hip and knee issues in their futures and that had determined the single story, three bedroom layout. Esme successfully created a warm, comfortable feel that Sue had loved, and the female elder had since added her own touches as well. The spare rooms had been converted into a craft room and study respectively, but could quickly revert to guest rooms thanks to top quality sofa beds. Alice had wisely put in a lot of storage. Sue loved arts and crafts, and now that she didn't work, liked having time to make all sorts of things. Charlie was happiest puttering in his little shed at the back of the house or fishing, but he also spent time on the computer chatting with Bella and Renesmee, who had taught him to use Skype and Facebook. Sue also used the computer to chat with Leah, Seth and her family and friends all around the world.

This was far from their minds though as they settled about the kitchen table. The roomy kitchen was swallowed up by the press of bodies. Jasper, Ben and Emmett dipped their heads politely and removed themselves to the living room while Garrett and Kate slipped out to stand sentry. They would hear every word anyway. Quietly, Edward quickly explained what they had done to ensure Emily and Leah's safety, careful not to disclose any locations. He arranged with Sue to meet later with the council members at the Cullen's old house. He knew it would be after the ritual howling for the dead on the cliff tops, which gave him and his brothers a little time to make sure the house was secure.

Sam, Seth and Embry excused themselves to go talk with the rest of the pack and Edward and his brothers took their leave of Sue and Charlie to head back to the old house. They were careful to avoid the town completely and arrived to find things pretty much as expected. The great white house looked sad in the encroaching shadow of the forest and Emmett set to work clearing back the vegetation that had been creeping forward. Inside Edward and Jasper prepared just the main room, a sleeping place for the wolves, and the kitchen. They completed the preparations by switching back on the power and water.

With such a powerful threat Edward didn't feel comfortable with Seth and Embry being away too long, feeling anxious until he heard them running in. The young men phased and dressed before throwing themselves at the food Edward had ordered for them. The four large pizzas disappeared in record time and both Seth and Embry decided to take power naps before the howling that night. They disappeared into Edward's old room that had been converted long ago to a wolf den.

Later, standing high on a different cliff, Edward, Jasper, Emmett and Ben watched and listened in awe to the Quileute lamentations. Kate and Garrett took the time to hunt, and then they all ran back to the house. They were joined shortly by about half the La Push pack, then half an hour later by the senior members of the elder's council. Charlie went into the living room to watch a game on the TV that had been left. He wasn't privy to the meetings, but he wouldn't leave Sue without knowing she was safe. Old Quil Ateara had died peacefully in his sleep a few years previously and now his son, David, led in his place.

Emmett lowered the security shutters and closed the great door, sound proofing the white house. Here they held their war council. Rage and grief emitted from the Quileute's like a spreading blackness, forcing Jasper to send waves of calm into the air so that they could talk rationally. They went over the murders in detail ending with Stephen's. His had been the most brutal yet. Edward rubbed at his forehead and pinched the bridge of his nose at the onslaught of images. Stephen's young body had been all but torn in half. He'd died in wolf form, but had phased back with his very last breath. The remains had been almost beyond recognition, but for his face. This was true of all the others…their faces remaining mostly untouched.

Having analyzed the deaths, Jasper noted that the Shadow Warriors had not taken on more then two wolves at a time and pondered their numbers.

Sam answered this, "More than two I'm sure. Paul felt two attackers and his son and daughter were killed by a third. The speed of the children's demises suggests a fragment of compassion."

Edward noted slowly, "Billy was killed quickly too. From the coroners report Charlie showed me, his death was a direct result of having his neck snapped, all his other injuries were made after he was already dead."

Sam nodded, and said, "Kim and Rachael too. The reports said the same of them…snapped necks. They were left untouched as the children were. These warriors or whatever they are, are interested in hurting us by killing our families before our eyes. There is no intent to torture them, just the wolf himself."

Jasper mulled this over. "You're right, Sam. These are powerful beings. They can kill a shifter in seconds, yet they do not destroy the humans, they just end them. That they do it before they kill the wolf is just to torment him…weaken him perhaps, because for an imprinted wolf, there is no life without your mate." He paused and then said "They seem to know who is wolf and who isn't. No one else has died?"

David Ateara shook his head. "No one else. Yet, I fear for my people."

Edward nodded. He understood David's feelings. The group continued to talk, discussing options and planning. Edward, Ben, Jasper and Emmett would patrol in pairs with a wolf at night. Edward knew they could cover more ground solo, but David and the other elders had insisted that each of the vampires be accompanied by a wolf for the safety of their people. Edward understood their fear and he also privately thought that they might have a chance at keeping a few more members of the pack alive that way. Like Emmett he desperately wanted a shot at the murderous Shadow Warriors. The pack had long since become a part of their family.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

_**Two Nights Later**_

**Edward and Seth playfully raced each other around the perimeter of the town, crossing scents with Sam and Emmett. In the town itself, the wolves crisscrossed the streets**

**tirelessly. Jasper and Ben stood on high branches, like sentinels, overlooking everything, their sharp senses completely in tune with the night. They'd held this pattern every night waiting for something to happen. **

**When the first shriek rang out, an army of supernatural beings shot towards the sound like bolts of lighting. Edward arrived first and froze momentarily at the scene before him. Two of the youngest wolves were trying desperately to stay alive under a frenzied invisible attack. As he watched, a young wolf he barely knew died, torn almost completely in half and thrown to the road like trash. Flinching at the shriek of agony in the dying boy's mind, Edward listened intently and launched himself into the fray followed by the rest of the coven and the pack. **

**The wolves were immediately all under attack and the vampires soon found themselves surrounding their furry counterparts, in a desperate bid to keep them alive. Ben called up a powerful wind to swirl around their circle hoping to shield them all. Edward shuddered at the thoughts he heard. **

**"Leave this place, these are a peaceful people, defenders of the humans!" he bellowed into the night, although he knew he wouldn't be believed. **

**The hatred the warriors felt towards the wolves was all encompassing. There was something else there, a name in the minds of these assassins that sent fear and rage coursing through Edward. Carlisle. These creatures knew of him, and they hated him. **

**"You leave him alone!" he roared into the night. **

**A shift in the creatures alerted Edward, who, in turn, used an old family signal to alert his brothers. He let out a low pitched musical hum that immediately had all the protective vampires in defensive crouches as another assault began. Emmett begun cursing and moving incredibly fast in a violent dance with something he could barely sense. Jasper utilized his own gift and seemed to have more luck, engaging the enemy effectively and brutally. Edward, as well, was able to initiate contact, being able to sense their thoughts. **

**Ben, Garrett, and Emmett settled into defensive positions trying to protect the wolves. Kate was trying to seize a Warrior to see how it would react to her gifts. Edward caught her idea and managed to snag hold of something in the night. The Warrior felt little more substantial then air, but he could feel its powerful body in his grasp and he forced it over to Kate. She gave him a smile so vampiric it would have frightened a human to death and grabbed on. Edward wisely let go, not wanting any transference, and stepped back. **

**Suddenly there was a screech so loud and shrill a nearby store window exploded and everyone winced. As one, several beings lit up the night, massive skeletal creatures with hollow eye sockets, mouths full of needle like teeth and robes like grey smoke appeared for a second in the night, all arching up as one. Kate's power had the ability to affect them all! **

**Suddenly Kate was catapulted through the air at an indescribable speed and height. She came down decisively on top of an old abandoned building about three hundred feet away. The building collapsed and they could all hear her furious swearing. Almost in that same instance Embry was hoisted high in the air by his tale. The group spun as one in horror, Edward and Jasper lunging forward, Quil and Sam at their sides. Embry howled and snarled, twisting and snapping but unable to gain any purchase. **

**Then it happened…he was snapped through the air by his tail, rather like the cruel practice of killing a hapless small animal. The force was so great his spine was torn from his body, and his destroyed body fell to the ground. For a few seconds his beautiful tail and his grotesquely shredded spinal column hung in the air, but it was then thrown in Sam's horrified face. **

**As one the vampires roared, their rage beyond control. Consumed by a desire for revenge so powerful they were blinded, they launched forward but the Shadow Warriors were gone. Edward was sure he could hear them laughing. Kate was rendered mute by the brutality of Embry's murder. She had seen her share of death and awfulness over her centuries of life but this was something new, even for her. **

**As Jasper snarled and shrieked out his rage, Emmett screamed into the night, "Get back here you fucking cowards." **

**Sam and the rest of the pack phased as one, Quil fell to his bare knees in the pouring rain, gently cradling Embry's furry head in his lap and wept. They had been so close, best friends since childhood and his grief was overwhelming. Sam slumped beside him, desolate. He too gently stroked his fallen brother's wet fur. The other boys stood in the downpour, their faces a collective mask of misery, blind to their nudity and the cold, immersed in their grief. The young wolf who'd been killed early that night was crumpled beside his pack brother who was still healing from the dozens of injuries he'd sustained. **

**"Gone." Sam's mind whispered…almost all of his original pack had been destroyed and then a though struck him. He looked at Edward in horror and Edward quickly shook his head. **

**"Don't say it aloud." He looked around, "We don't know if they are listening!" **

**Ben looked up at the sky and the rain stopped. The pack brothers tugged on tattered shorts and looked at one another with hollow grief filled eyes. Sam and Quil gently carried Embry's mangled body away and Edward carefully picked up his tail. He held the wet furry end in his hands and venom burned his eyes. Garrett came over to him and in a blindingly fast move separated the horrible mangled spinal cord from the beautiful fluffy tail. He carefully wrapped it in his wet t-shirt then handed it carefully to Emmett. He tucked his arm around Kate and they joined Ben as clean up crew. Two more young wolves gathered up their fallen brother and followed Quil and Sam. His mother would not be allowed to see his remains. They were too mangled, and she had no idea of his true nature. The Elders would have a lot to explain.**

**Edward and Emmett followed the pack back to the 'Den', the pack's official meeting hall. Edward tenderly carrying Embry's tail. The bundled up t-shirt containing the severed spine was carried just as gently by Emmett. No part of Embry's body was treated without respect. Garrett and Kate stayed behind to arrange the broken building to look as if it had collapsed under the weight of age and weather. Ben recreated the rain storm to wash away the blood, and the group scouted the area quickly to check for any other signs of their brawl. When they were satisfied, they headed back to the white house in the forest. For a long time no one spoke. The vampires became like statues, each dealing with their horror and shock as they stood in the living room.**

**In 'The Den' the young wolf was carefully covered over and Embry, gently laid out, his tail curled beside him. Years ago Sam had given Embry a pass, and his mother had been allowed in on the secret. It fell now on Sam to break her heart. He began the trudge through the night, with a heavy heart. Jasper quietly offered to help and when Sam gratefully accepted, he following the pack Alpha into the night. Jasper and Sam returned with Embry's mother, who had demanded to see her son. She walked into the room, suddenly very much an old woman. Moving to her son's head she buried her face in the thick fur around his neck and wept. The rain had washed all the dirt and mud from him and Quil had rubbed his thick fur dry. He looked like a great sleeping dog. They had carefully placed him so that the injuries sustained from having his tail and spine violently removed were invisible to the human eye. **

**Only Edward, Jasper and the pack knew the incredible agony he had felt as he had died, and they were not about to share that with anyone else. **

_**Please don't hate me, my ''creations' have a mind of their own! There will be vengeance, and more death, so brace yourselves!**_

_**Good things coming soon tho, I promise! Please review so I know you like my tale.**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 4**

_Only Edward, Jasper and the pack knew the incredible agony he had felt as he had died and they were not about to share that with anyone else…_

Sam looked at Edward and thought clearly…_Someone must tell Jacob._

Edward nodded once. He left the room to make one of the most difficult calls of his long life.

_The Cullen Compound._

Jacob allowed Renesmee to take the house phone from his trembling fingers. He slid slowly down the wall in their warm kitchen and buried his head in his arms. Sobs racked his body as he cried for childhood friend and pack brother. Renesmee lowered herself carefully to the floor beside him and pulled him into her arms. He surrendered to her and curled against her warm body, his long arms around her extended waist. He didn't cry for long, she could feel his anger taking over and she soothed him, humming wordlessly.

Together they made their way to the big house where the others were gathered, sitting in silence at the polished kitchen table. Alice looked grim and Jacob recognized the expression on her face, it was the same one she'd had when Bella had been pregnant with Nessie.

"Easy Pixie… a headache won't help you see any better," he soothed.

She looked up and in a flash was over beside him, her tiny but incredibly strong arms hugging half way around his waist. "Oh Jake…I am so sorry," she sobbed dryly.

Esme nodded, her eyes shining with venom. The loss of Embry was very painful, he'd been a part of their family and they would all miss him.

"I need to call Leah and Nahuel," Esme said, rising from her seat. "They need to know the danger. If these shadow things come after Leah…"

Everyone flinched.

"I think it is time we called all our friends," said Rose. She flipped her long blonde hair back and looked about the room. "Edward said he sensed a great hatred towards Carlisle and I will not leave him vulnerable to whatever these creatures are."

Carlisle looked touched at his eldest daughter's fiercely protective words. He shifted a little in his chair and looked over at Esme, who gave him one of her special looks. "I agree Rose. Whatever this threat is, it is killing our allies and it must be stopped. I know that the Amazonians will take it very personally if Leah or Seth is harmed. I think we will need others to fight soon. I wonder if I need to contact Aro…"

Everyone looked at him in shock.

"Aro is devious and greedy but he is not a sadist. I do not believe he would issue orders to have babies murdered."

Rose snorted but held her tongue.

Carlisle stood up and shook his head sadly. "Believe me or not, he is greedy enough that he would not want to destroy something he could someday harness." He glided over to Esme and hugged her tight. Pressing a kiss to her caramel curls, he whispered, "Check on our guests, Love. Emily was devastated over Embry and I am concerned for her." He kissed her again, patted Rose's shoulder as he passed her, in affection, and headed for his study to begin making the necessary calls.

Esme ran across the compound to the guest quarters. She too was a little worried about Emily and angry with herself for waiting so long to check on her. After the devastating news, Emily had returned to the guest quarters to put Mia to bed and for some privacy for her grief. Like Renesmee, Emily was ready to give birth. Unlike Nessie she wasn't half vampire and the stress of the past few days would be weighing heavily on her.

As Esme reached the building she heard a whimper of pain so soft no human would hear it. In a second she was upstairs and tapping at the door. She didn't bother waiting when she heard Emily's gasp of "Thank God". At vampiric speed she was in the room and kneeling by the scared young woman. Emily was on the floor in a puddle of amniotic fluid. Her face was bathed in sweat and her hands were balled into fists as another powerful contraction rolled through her body.

Little Mia sobbed from her porta cot against the wall. Mobile phone in hand Esme spoke so fast Emily heard nothing but hissing before Esme had hung up and gently smoothed her tangled black hair off her face. "It's ok Emily, Carlisle and Rose are coming, we'll get you to the house."

Emily nodded and screamed as another contraction hit. Esme looked at the door anxiously as she noted the time between contractions. Less then two minutes. Emily was close. "How long has this been happening, Sweetheart?" she asked once the pain was over and Emily was panting softly against her.

"About half an hour. Mia was asleep so I lay down. I wanted to sleep, I was so sad… Embry…" She choked back a great sob. "My back was hurting and I got up to get my hot water bottle when the first huge contraction hit…I felt my water break and I collapsed. It was so intense. I couldn't make my legs move…I couldn't get to the phone…I was hoping Alice would see…" she trailed off. "Oh…my baby…I think…" but she never finished her sentence.

Carlisle and Rose burst in just as another wave of pain overtook her and she arched her back, screaming. Carlisle was at her side in a flash and Rose zipped to the cot to scoop up little Mia, soothing her. Esme pulled a thick blanket from the cedar chest at the foot of the bed. She carefully wrapped Emily in it, first stripping away the wet maternity pants she'd been wearing. Carlisle waited for the next wave of pain to end, scooped her up quickly and gently, and then the three of them ran like the wind to the main house. Jake flung the door open as they flew through it and into Carlisle's home surgery. Moving at vampire speed Esme and Carlisle readied the room and settled Emily as comfortably as they could on the wide examination bed. Esme helped her remove her clothes and wrapped her in a soft white robe. Emily smiled weakly. Only filthy rich vampire doctors would have exam robes of 1000 count Egyptian cotton. They had to have been custom made.

She didn't have long to enjoy the thought though as the next painful contraction hit her and she gasped at her body's demand to push. She looked into Carlisle's reassuring face, reached out and grabbed hold of Jake, who had slipped in to stand in Sam's place, his mobile clutched in his hand. He held it beside Emily's ear as Sam crooned to her through the powerful contractions. Miles away, Sam himself was sitting between Edward and Jasper, encouraging his Emily as she gave birth. Her cries and gasps tore at him and it was only Jasper's concentrated efforts keeping him calm and focused on Emily, instead of phasing and flat out running to her.

In Carlisle's office Emily rode the waves of pain, Jacob barely wincing as her grip on his hand intensified. He wondered briefly if he'd be as stoic when Nessie's turn came. She was a hell of a lot stronger then Emily.

Carlisle checked Emily's progress beneath the white sheet, that shielded her modest, and then he looked into Emily's eyes. "One more big push Emily and we'll have a head." His voice was so reassuring and gentle Emily relaxed a little and took a deep breath.

With a superhuman effort she pushed as the next contraction took her.

"Ok Emily, well done Honey, stop for a second Sweetheart."

Carlisle had slipped into doctor mode effortlessly and he moved quickly under the sheets to turn Emily's baby so she could pass the tiny shoulders.

"OK Emily, one more time…"

He hadn't needed to tell her, instinctively she pushed again and Carlisle brought a squirming, gooey, shrieking bundle of perfection out from under the sheet. He laid the tiny baby on Emily's chest, then without disturbing mother or child he severed the umbilical cord and clamped it. As Esme cleaned the baby gently, he carefully checked Emily over for any cuts or tears and helped her pass the placenta. Everything was as it should be so he tucked the sheet gently over her legs and returned to the head of the bed to gaze down at the tiny new family member.

Emily whispered into the phone, "Sam, we have a son. He is so perfect!"

Sam's choked sobs were a bittersweet response. "Oh Emily, I am so sorry I am not there. He is so beautiful."

Jacob had switched to video call so that Sam could see his son, knowing the leader wouldn't want to miss the moment with his wife and child.

"What shall we call him?" he asked Emily.

She thought for a moment…thinking of all the young men they had lost and sighed. Too many lost to honor them all. Then it came to her, and she whispered, "Connell Samuel Uley." She added, "Connell means 'Strong Wolf'."

Sam chuckled. "It is fitting. I like it."

Esme hugged Carlisle to her as they watched Emily getting to know her son and then they slipped out of the room to give her some privacy. Jacob had already left to go to get Bella and Renesmee and bring them back to meet the new baby.

Carlisle went to his desk and recorded little Connell's details onto a sheet of paper. He already knew the baby's weight and length. Being a vampire doctor had its advantages.

As he replaced his pen the phone on the desk rang. "Carlisle" he said into it and then stiffened. "Aro, thank you for returning my call so quickly."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 5**

_Awareness and Awakenings._

It was some time later that Carlisle called a family meeting.

Emily had settled in the guest quarters with her two beautiful children and Sam was on his way to meet his son. Esme and Nessie sat with Emily to watch over her and sneak extra cuddles with little Connell.

Nessie cradled Connell in her arms cooing to the tiny boy. He yawned and blinked his big dark eyes wide for a moment before drifting shut. He had taken to feeding with gusto to Emily's amusement. "He's a lot like his Daddy there, loves his food," she said, smiling indulgently.

Jacob had held the tiny boy briefly while Esme and Nessie helped Emily shower, and he marveled at the fact that he would have two babies of his own very soon. He smiled lovingly at Nessie and she'd returned the look with interest. As she nuzzled the little boy's soft cheek, breathing in his wonderful baby smell, she felt a hard kick from one of the babies crammed within her and she smiled, the outside world fading away and she was lost in that perfect moment.

Over in the main house Carlisle paced the dining room, his perfect marble brow drawn in lines of anxiety. Nessie's back ache was getting worse and he sensed the birth of the twins was imminent. He was both excited and sad. The long anticipated event would be marred by the sadness of their losses.

Finally, the family at the compound gathered, and miles away in La Push the others clustered around a laptop to join the conference via the internet.

Carlisle sighed and turned to face his family.

"I managed to contact Nahuel, Leah, and Huilen. They are heading deep into the Amazon to a secret place they have. Leah is devastated and angry, but she will not attend the memorials, she understands that she will be at great risk. She argued of course but Nahuel and Huilen insisted. Nahuel told me he thinks Leah might be pregnant and he refuses to risk her safety.

The rest of the Amazonians are on their way. Zafrina thinks she may know what we are up against. She has heard of something like these creatures before, long ago." Carlisle paused. "I also spoke with Aro.

Everyone tensed.

"It seems that several of the guard members have disappeared without trace over the past few weeks. Aro has brought everyone back to the castle and Demetri is trying to track their missing numbers but cannot feel their pull. Aro believes this means they too are dead. He is concerned that their loss and ours is connected and has several members of the guard in the libraries researching as we speak. He has requested we keep him informed."

Everyone considered this.

Tia spoke up softly, "I haven't been able to speak with Kebi for three days."

Everyone looked at her. "She hasn't been online and she is not answering her phones." She looked anxiously around.

Rose understood immediately, Kebi was as good as Tia's mother.

Carlisle pulled out his mobile and dialed a number. He listened for almost a minute before disconnecting the call. "Amun isn't answering either." He frowned. "This is not good. Amun is too political to go off the grid. He has extensive connections everywhere and keeps his ears open always."

Edward frowned. "Get everything ready to go into lock down Carlisle; I think we have big trouble coming."

Carlisle nodded his blonde head in agreement. The family spoke for a little longer before disconnecting the call. The women fold drifted away.

Alice focused hard inwardly. She looked over at Carlisle and shook her head sadly. He knew she was letting him know that she could not see Kebi or Amun at all. He felt a wave of great sorrow for his old friend. If Alice could not see them, then it could only mean one thing.

Several hours passed as Alice repeatedly checked on their friends around the world, and tried to see something of their loved ones in La Push. She caught brief glimpses of the planned memorials and of Edward, Emmett, and Jasper discussing battle plans.

Jacob would give her a comforting squeeze every time she got close enough, and though they pretended the smell bothered them, they leaned on one another a lot over that day, both frustrated by their helplessness. By the time night fell and Jacob retired to bed with Nessie, everyone was emotionally exhausted.

Rose had returned with Sam, having gone by helicopter to pick him up, and he was with Emily and their little family in the guest quarters. Carlisle was in his study, in anxious talks with Aro over the phone. The others were scattered about the main house making preparations to bunker down should they come under attack.

In La Push, the wolves and vampires gathered together in the meeting hall. Edward was afraid to let anyone out. He longed to cry, Embry had been a dear friend and he felt his loss greatly. He kept his mind open though, blanketing the community, listening for anything. He struggled with the grief and fear he was hearing until Jasper came and sat beside him. He gave his brother a grateful look as he felt the waves of calm wash over him.

Across town Sue sat holding Mrs. Call's hand. She had cried herself to sleep on their lounge and Charlie had covered her with a soft afghan. Sue sat deep in thought beside her. Her greatest fears were for her son as he protected their people and her daughter who was being forced to hide. A lone tear rolled down her cheek as she wondered if she would ever see Leah again, or rock any grandbabies in her arms. Charlie stood by the window, his hunting rifle in his hands. In houses around the town the people of La Push kept their curtains closed, their doors locked. Fear mingling with the damp fog swirling through the night air. The grieving families were preparing a memorial for their lost, and the vampires and wolves were locked in war council, trying to figure out how they would defeat their enemies.

Eerie whispers surrounded the meeting hall. Everyone tensed, backing into the center of the room to protect each other's back. Edward fixed his eyes on the main doors and his body slid into a defensive crouch. In a voice so low no human ear would have heard he murmured, "Their coming. Get ready."

As one everyone leaned forward, battle ready. The main doors blew open and several shadows flitted through. Jasper jerked a little as the waves of hatred hit him. Edward moved forward a few inches.

"You come here, killing our allies with no explanation. We demand to know why you are attacking our friends." He focused on the leading shadow.

An icy laugh whispered through the room. "Because we can," a ghostly voice hissed before they were besieged.

The Shadows were fast and lethal and it was all they could do to survive. For several long minutes they were outmatched and experiencing serious battle damage.

Finally Edward managed to seize one of the elusive Warriors and with Jasper's help maneuvered it into Kate's grasp. With Garrett bracing her from behind, she got a grip on the creature and focused all of her considerable power.

As one, the Warriors screamed and lit up the hall. As they writhed in agony, the vampires and wolves struck. In the few seconds Kate bought them, the wolves seized and dismembered one of the Warriors. Emmett and Ben took out a second before they were all thrown across the room. The meeting hall shuddered under the impact of the powerful bodies hitting several walls at once and it imploded. The vampires and wolves emerged from under the rubble, ready to continue their fight to discover the Shadow Warriors had vanished.

Emmett let out a great war whoop waving a disembodied arm in the air. "Yeah, you'd better run you freaks! Don't like it when you are on the receiving end, do you?" he bellowed. Battle lust cooling, he examined the arm he held with distaste, carefully avoiding the drizzle of silvery blood from the torn socket. "Carlisle will want to see this."

In an act of pure revenge, the wolves had torn their target into too many pieces to be of any use from a medical perspective. Edward couldn't say he blamed them; he'd done a bit of ripping and tearing himself. With the battle done and 'cover up' dealt with the vampires headed back to the Forks house and the pack, still wound up, began to patrol. Jasper was irritable; he'd made the mistake of taking a bite out of one of the shadow warriors and had found their blood to be intolerably bitter. He was anxious to hunt, to rid himself of the vile taste.

Once back at the house Edward called Carlisle to fill him in on the last battle, to reassure the family at the compound everyone was alright, and to tell him of their trophy. Carlisle wanted to come and get it immediately but Edward, disquieted by the hate he'd heard in the creatures' minds, didn't want his father anywhere near these beasts. In the end, they'd agreed that Benjamin would return with it. He was missing Tia and needed to be told about Amun. Carlisle didn't want to give him that news over the phone.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

_I wish I could Cry_

_The air of celebration in the room burst like a soap bubble as Alice crumbled to the floor, her knees drawing up to her chest, her pixie face a mask of agony. Simultaneously Edward crashed to the floor, Bella instantly on the tile beside him. They all stared at each other in terror. The reactions of Alice and Edward foretelling that someone they loved very much, someone human or vampire had been killed. Alice shook all over and Jasper wrapped his arms tightly around her, pouring calm and love into her, to try to help her gain her sanity. The phone continued to ring shrilly in the silent, frozen room. With a reluctant hand Carlisle lifted the receiver off it's cradle and spoke into it. His face went whiter, if that was possible and pain filled his countenance. Esme wrapped herself around him and looked up at him in trepidation. He spoke into the phone, his voice mechanical, and listened to the caller, his expression growing more pained every moment. Carlisle's incredible self control showed as he careful set the receiver in it's cradle. He looked across the room at Bella, who's back was to him in that moment, tending to Edward. Rose and Nessie saw the direction of his gaze and gasped. Bella looked around at Carlisle and Esme and then into the eyes of Edward and Alice. The pain and sympathy she saw there sent her into a panic. Leaping to her feat she demanded "What is it.. Carlisle what!… please" her voice trailed off on that final pleading word. Nessie huddled back against Jacob, cradling her precious twins close to her. The whole family looked to Carlisle as he spoke, his voice low and cracking as he filled the rest of the family in on the dreadful news. Both Edward and Alice were struggling with her vision and Jasper began pouring peace and calm into the room, sensing an emotional meltdown was immanent._

"_Bella… that was David on the phone. He had some.. well some bad news." Carlisle shut his eyes for a second before looking at his youngest daughter. "This morning on patrol Quil and Garrett were patrolling when they caught the scent of fresh blood. They followed it to you father's house. I'm sorry Bella, Charlie and Sue have been killed. The Shadow Warriors murdered them as revenge for the two we killed in battle the other night. I am so very sorry my Dear." Edward looked at him briefly, grateful that Carlisle had skated over the details. Bella's face crumbled as she burrowed into Edwards arms, her wails of grief filling the room. Edward scooped her into his arms and ran out of the house, heading for their own home to allow her to grieve without frightening the twins. Nessie was sobbing quietly and Rose had gently taken the twins from her to prevent them feeling their mother's distress. As soon as they were safely in Rose's gentle stone embrace Nessie flung herself at Jacob and her sobs became deep wrenching howls. Jacob stroked her damp auburn curls, silent tears trailing down his tanned cheeks. Esme huddled closer to Carlisle and Emmett stared out of the window, his handsome face a mask of grief and rage. " I should have stayed, I shouldn't have left." he muttered, his huge fists clenching until his knuckles crackled. Jasper cradled Alice in his lap, stroking her back. "I know how you feel Emmett but we didn't leave them unprotected, and to be fair we did not realise Charlie and Sue would be a target. The Shadows haven't targeted humans before." Jasper said, His voice full of grief and bitterness. He'd liked Charlie a lot, he was the mellowest human he'd ever come across and he would miss his easy company. Carlisle looked at Jasper and said, "They were a message, their deaths were in response to the defeat of the other night." he frowned. "It is getting far more personal." Esme shuddered and whispered softly… "I wish I could cry." Nessie lifted her tear stained face out of Jacob's neck and carefully got off the exam bed. She walked slowly over to Rose and the twins. She stroked her daughter's cheek and whispered; I want to call her Lily Charae. Sue's name had meant Lily and Charae means Beautiful, Precious, and Dear." Then she pressed a tender kiss against her son's soft cheek. "William Charles" she blinked back more tears "Little Billy" She knew her father could hear her, the range for his telepathy had been growing, and it was strongest with her. Everyone in the room felt the names were perfect, and in their house Edward, cradling his grieving wife, shared with her the babies special names. Bella took great comfort in this news and her sobs slowed as she composed herself enough to return to their family._

_It wasn't until the next morning when Edward was able to tell the male members of the family what Alice's vision had held. The women were with Nessie and Emily doting over the babies and trying to help Emily, Bella and Nessie deal with the intense grief they were feeling. Edward wasn't ready for Bella to hear how her father and his wife had died, it had been bad enough seeing it in Alice's vision. _

"_Charlie and Sue weren't just killed, they were tortured. They were nailed to the kitchen wall and gagged so no-one would hear. They were beaten and covered in hundreds of cuts and bites, every bone in their bodies broken. They were pinned up in such a way they would have watched the other being beaten and tortured. David told Carlisle that he'd never imagined anything so brutal could be possible. He believes they would have suffered a great deal." he took a shuddery breath. "Alice's vision came from Garrett. He asked David to leave the house so Alice would be able to see him." Edward pinched the bridge of his nose. "It was smart, but the visual.. Oh god. I don't think Garrett himself will ever be the same. I am very glad Bella didn't have to see that." Jasper nodded. "You'll have to tell her eventually. You can't protect her from this Edward. She deserves to know that Charlie died the way he did, she deserves to choose how she deals with it." Edward shook his head, "No, you know what she is like, she will want revenge, she'll want to destroy them all.. What if she was killed, I can't risk her.. Not again" Emmett looked at him in sympathy. " I get how you feel bro, really I do, but you have to let her make that choice. If she finds out you kept this from her, she will never forgive you and our cliff cave might end up being your new room." Jacob and Carlisle nodded in agreement, both struggling with having to tell their own wives the full details. Edward glared at them. He really hated it when his brother was right Sighing he went to find Bella. It was a mission he was not looking forward to._

_That night the whole family, aware of the viciousness with which Charlie and Sue had been murdered, gathered around the dining room table. Jasper spread a blanket of calm over the room and tried to relieve the tension radiating off everyone. Edward winced at the violent thoughts rolling through several brains in the room. Emmett and Rose were especially creative in their plans for revenge. Out of the turmoil it was Carlisle's mind he focussed on. The family leader was feeling the weight of the world upon him and grieving the loss of so many. His multifaceted brain was scouring his memories for any indication of the Shadow Warriors and he was also considering his last call with Aro. The Volturi leader had told him of several attaches on nomads in the area and relayed that Demetri and Afton had engaged something he believed to be a Shadow Warrior and had been shocked to see it dismember a minor guard member effortlessly. They had decided to flee rather then fight, to get the news to Aro. It had been a close thing, Afton had a fine line of gouges across his neck and shoulder where the being had clawed him. Back in La Push most of the pack was packing up their families, sending them to relatives and friends away from the town. No one went anywhere at night alone and fear was taking hold._

_Carlisle cleared his throat and stood up. "Obviously we are needed back in La Push, before we loose any more of our kin. We know this threat isn't just present here, but my main concern if for the wolves. For some reason the Shadow Warriors have focussed on them here. The Volturi are very capable of dealing with their own threat and I am just deeply sorry , Benjamin, that we were unable to warn Amun and Kebi." he looked around the faces of his family and Edward heard the love and fear for them in his thoughts. "The Irish will be hear in the morning, as will Charles and Makenna. Eleazar, you are far older then me, have you any idea what we are facing?" The senior Denali male shook his head sadly. "I have racked my mind, there have been mysterious disappearances over the centuries, whole covens in fact. There are old folk tales of creatures of shadow of course, but there is no solid proof or evidence. I wish I had more information for you, perhaps if I come with you back to La Push, I can get a read on these things." Carmen begun to protest, her fear for her mate obvious but Carlisle was already shaking his head. "Your offer is very brave and kind Eleazar but I would like you to remain here with myself and the women. You are an invaluable help with research, and with our new family members, I am curious to find out if they may be gifted too. Do you think they will be too young yet?" Eleazar shook his head, "It is hard to tell but Nessie was very obvious from the moment she was born." Bella chuckled and amended, "Before even, I know she sent me many dreams and Edward heard her very clearly before she was born." Eleazar nodded "I will definitely look at them properly in the morning." he had already cuddled the twins of course, but he had not been looking for gifts, just enjoying the new babies. _

_It was with heavy hearts the family prepared to return to Forks. Bella, Jacob and Alice had insisted on joining them this time. Even though her visions wouldn't work with so many wolves and warriors around Alice wanted to be with Bella and Jasper. With the strong emotions everyone was feeling Alice knew Jasper would struggle to cope. Bella had refused to stay behind, she wanted to personally deal with the arrangements for Charlie and Sue, even though she knew that Seth would have to do all the in person stuff. She looked too different and yet too much the same to interact with anyone in Forks. She also thought, and Jasper and Emmett had agreed, that her gift might be useful against the Shadow Warriors. Edward was not so keen but he'd stopped protesting with one look into his wife's eyes. She deserved some closure and she was only going to get it in La Push. _

_Seth was waiting for them when they finally arrived at the small house in La Push. His eyes were red rimmed and their previous happy sparkle was gone. In his mind Edward saw him scrubbing away the blood from the walls and floors of the kitchen, while weeping for his mother and her husband. No son should ever have that experience he thought sadly. As they approached he reached out and squeezed Seth's broad shoulder. Jacob walked right up to his younger pack brother and hugged him hard. Seth leaned into him just for a moment, the simple gesture conveying his heartache. Alice looked at the house in misery. She and Esme had enjoyed the planning of this little retirement house so much, they had looked forward to many secretive visits and family gatherings. Now it was all ashes and there were big pieces missing from their family table. Bella stopped a moment, her hand resting on the beautifully carved porch swing on the shallow front porch. She closed her eyes and pictured Charlie and Sue sitting on it, the rays of the setting sun bathing them and her still heart ached. She opened her amber eyes and looked at Edward. "Their really gone, it is all so unreal… why is this happening, why RIGHT now?" she murmured. Edward shrugged. He had no answers for her, so he gently wrapped her in his stone embrace and hugged her. Bella leaned against him for just a moment before entering the little house. Immediately the scent of blood assailed them all, despite all Seth's scrubbing they could still smell it, a sweet undercurrent to the smells that were Sue and Charlie. Bella avoided the kitchen and ignored the burn in her throat as she drifted to the comfortable, battered recliner her father had loved. She sunk into it and pressed her face into the leather, inhaling his warm scent. Her slim shoulders shook with grief as Alice flitted to her side. She perched on the arm of the recliner, stroking her sister's dark hair. _

_Edward's fist clenched and he restrained the primal scream of rage in his chest as he watched his wife grieve. Jasper struggled with the pain for a second before expelling as much calm and love into the air as he could muster. He hurt for Bella, and the rage he felt at the brutal murders of people he liked and respected was hard to control when he was getting it from everyone near to him. He could feel Bella's rage under her grief and he looked at Edward with a grim smile. He had no pity for the Shadow Warriors if they crossed her path. Edward heard the thought and returned the feral grin. He didn't like the idea of Bella in any kind of danger but he had long ago accepted that she would always fight at his side. He knew she could take very good care of herself, many a play fight with Zafrina and Emmett had demonstrated that, and the vampire in him wanted to see his mate give the things that had killed her family exactly what it deserved. He resolved to capture a Warrior and allow her that very thing. He mused to himself that the family had been peaceful for many years but these Warriors had really picked the wrong fight. Had they thought the wolves were such an easy target or had their been more to their appearance then anyone knew? He remembered the loathing that he had picked up in the Warriors collective mind for Carlisle and he briefly considered that Aro may really have been behind it all. They only had his word that the Volturi had also suffered attaches. Amun and Kebi might have been killed because Amun had tried to conceal Benjamin from Aro. Edward disregarded this idea, Alice had seen the attach that had been planned for the Irish, she would have seen it for Amun too. Sighing he left Alice to comfort Bella and moved into the kitchen. His supernatural eyesight showed him where the blood splatters had been as easily as if Seth hadn't scrubbed them away and rage built up within him again. He shuddered, struggling to regain his control and hurried back to Bella and Alice. He looked into his sister's eyes and they shared a quick silent conversation, agreeing to keep Bella from the kitchen. They were going to struggle enough over her determination to see the bodies of Charlie and Sue but Edward already knew he'd loose the argument and had decided against even having it. They would slip into the funeral home that night so Bella could say goodbye. _


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Farewell and FIGHT!

The Mountain Retreat

In the house nestled in the cool mountains, Carlisle hung up the phone a satisfied, venomous smile upon his face. He turned to Esme who was lying on their bed with Lily beside her. The newborn, now looking about three weeks old, gazed around the room with eyes far wiser then one so young should have. "Our friends will arrive in La Push tomorrow and we have some unexpected help also arriving. Alice will be able to tell Edward, I think, but I had better call him anyway."

Esme raised a questioning eyebrow and Carlisle smiled. "Aro is sending Jane, Alec and Felix to help dispose of the Shadow Warriors here, in return for our help in getting rid of the band plaguing them." He grinned, a feral grin he rarely used. Esme returned it. Both were very peaceful and compassionate for vampires but the deaths of loved ones had changed things for them.

"Jane will certainly enjoy the fight," she said simply. Carlisle nodded and came to lay with his wife and great-granddaughter. "She is wondrous, isn't she?" Esme whispered, as the infant yawned and drifted off to sleep.

"Indeed," Carlisle agreed as his trained physician's eye checked the baby's growth. "She isn't growing as fast as Nessie did, but her growth is definitely accelerated." Esme nodded. "Not as much as little Billy," he said smirking, and they chuckled together.

Just two days old, little Billy was almost a quarter again the size of his sister, and was feeding almost non-stop. Poor Nessie grumbled that she felt like a milking machine, and joked that it was a good thing she didn't need a lot of sleep as Billy liked to suckle…a lot. Fortunately both twins also craved blood, and Rose, Esme, the Denalis, and Tia were always queued up for a turn, giving Nessie a needed break. Carlisle tenderly kissed his wife and great-granddaughter before slipping from the room to call his son with the news of their reinforcements. As he had predicted, Alice had already known.

Saying Goodbye

It was past midnight when three shadows slipped unseen into the Forks funeral home. Alice and Edward stood back to allow Bella her farewell. Moving silently she approached the two bodies carefully laid out for the viewing the next day. The room was bitterly cold. _"Temperature controlled to keep things fresh"_ she thought bitterly. Taking a deep breath, she stopped beside her step mother's body first. She wasn't ready for Charlie yet.

Bella tenderly kissed Sue's ravaged cheek and whispered, "Thank you for making my dad so happy. I am so sorry we could not protect you. I hope you're somewhere wonderful and at peace." She stroked Sue's still dark hair gently before moving on to her dad. Gazing into his familiar, beloved face she felt a swell of rage as she studied the marks left by the warriors. "They could have left his face," she whimpered.

Edward nodded. He understood her pain. Carefully she pulled him from the coffin and cradled his still body in her arms. "I'm here Daddy. I am so sorry. I never thought it would end this way. I should have been there for you. I'm going to miss you so very much, Dad." She paused to swallow her dry sobs. "Nessie had her babies at last. A boy and a girl. They're beautiful. I wish you could have seen them. She called the little girl Lily Charae, for Sue. The little boy is William Charles, for you and Billy. Wherever you are, I hope Billy and the wolf-boys are there too, I hope you're all together. I love you, Dad."

She kissed his battered cheeks tenderly. Gently she placed him back into the coffin, and slid to the floor. Edward was there instantly to wrap her in his stone embrace and she moaned her grief into his chest. He rocked her in his arms, back and forth until the dry sobs eased and she drew herself up.

Alice grinned coldly at her brother as a vision flitted across her mind. "Company is arriving with the dawn. Those Shadow Warriors are toast."

Edward returned her look with interest and hugged Bella tighter. She looked into his face as he explained, "The Amazons will be here in the morning and Aro has sent Jane, Alec, and Felix to help dispose of our problem…in return for our help with theirs."

Bella half smiled up at him. She did not like Jane, but knew instantly the tiny witch would be invaluable in this war. Hand in hand the three left the funeral house, Bella looking back once at her father and his wife. "I will avenge you all, I promise," she whispered.

Edward felt a chill at her words but Alice squeezed his other hand.

"She is as clear as ever Edward, you won't loose her now." She assured him.

FIGHT!

Reinforcements arrived at dawn. The three hooded Volturi and the Amazons were wary of one another, and Bella had to resist a laugh when Jane made a half hearted stab at her. It was the norm of the witch to try, as she had every time they'd crossed paths. Edward growled and pointedly reminded Jane whose side they were supposed to be on. She acknowledged him stiffly, and the six new fighters entered the old white house to join the rest of the small army.

"Let the games begin," Felix joked to Edward as he passed.

Despite the emotional toll of the past two days, Edward smiled. Felix's mind was almost identical to Emmett's. Edward winced as a particularly graphic image hit him…with one exception he decided.

Within the secure walls of the Cullen home, the wolves and vampires planned together. They laid out strategies and became familiarized with each other's scents. Personally Bella thought 'accidentally' disposing of Jane would be a blessing to everyone but she kept that thought between her and Edward. She'd gotten very good at shifting her shield and did it whenever she had particular thoughts to share with her mate. Edward winked at her and continued to discuss every detail with the others for the fiftieth time.

They really didn't need to keep going over it, the vampires were unlikely to forget any detail and the wolves had memorized everything long ago but it was a way to pass the hours. Three hours before nightfall everyone slipped out of the white house in Forks to go hunting. The non-vegetarian vampires had borrowed cars two hours earlier and sped away to hunt in Seattle. Bella felt a twinge when she considered the people who were destined to die but she quelled her disgust. Everyone needed to be at the top of their game. The wolves gorged on a large meal and the 'vegetarians' disappeared into the nearby woods to hunt.

Just before dusk they reconvened at the house. The cars returned and the wolves noticeably bristled at the brilliant red glow in the eyes of the traditional vampires. Jasper bathed everyone in a wash of calm and Edward begun the process of grouping them together, preparing for war. Looking at his allies, the Amazons, and at those who were once his enemy - the Volturi guard, he said, "Please do not think I am exaggerating now, we are fighting a very deadly foe. These creatures have torn apart several wolves with little effort. They are strong, fast, intelligent, and have no compassion. Watch each other's backs and don't get cocky. We know some of our gifts work on them, and we know they can be killed. Stay close to each other and hopefully we will end this."

The group nodded as one and they begun to run through the gathering darkness. The meeting place was on the outskirts of La Push. An old building the elders had said was condemned anyway. The plan was to make out they were planning a battle, not waiting for one.

The group was just outside La Push when the attack came. The Shadow Warriors simply dropped on top of Sam and Jacob, tearing at them. At the same time Emmett, Felix, and Jasper were besieged. Confusion reigned for a few moments before the wolves and vampires regrouped and launched into battle. Seth flew at the space above Jake and hit something solid. He latched onto it, and using his forward momentum dragged it off his Alpha. Two of Sam's pack followed suite and freed their leader from the demon that was attacking him. Lying on the forest's damp floor, Sam dragged air into his lungs before rising to his feet and rejoining the fray. Jake was already beside Seth, snapping at air in attempt to gain purchase on his assailant. When he seized onto something he could not see, his mind gave a triumphant "Yeah!" He and Seth began shaking their massive heads, snarls ripping from their chests as they circled and pulled away from one another.

Edward briefly glanced their way and he thought they looked like two humongous puppies playing an invisible game of tug-o-war. He didn't have time to enjoy this though, as he was engaged in a fierce battle with whatever had attacked Emmett. Alice had managed to attach herself to the creature that had felled her beloved Jasper, and she was truly frightening to see. Bella was poised behind Alec, a look of concentration upon her face as she focused on their group. Alec was staring fixedly at Felix, as was Jane. He let out a roar of pain and Jane smiled coldly. "Sorry Felix," she said shrugging. Felix shook himself and gave her a dirty look. Jane ignored it and refocused.

Edward heard her triumphant mental "Yes!" as an ear splitting shriek filled the air. Their attackers became instantly visible and the vampires and wolves wasted not a moment. They launched themselves as one at the warriors and began ripping and tearing them apart. Bella seized a particularly big one and set to removing its limbs, her face a mixture of distaste and fierce joy. As she dropped the torn remains onto the forest floor she said, "That's for my parents asshole! They were innocent."

Jane glanced at her and Edward was momentarily stunned by the clear and painful memories that flooded his mind. Suddenly he understood the tiny vampire girl's intense pain better. He didn't have time to process it further, a Warrior had gotten free somehow and he felt the sting of powerful talons sinking deep into his back. He roared in pain before he suddenly felt nothing. The blackness was familiar and he realized Alec must have used his gift on him from a close range. Slowly his senses righted themselves as he felt Bella grip his hand.

Emmett was dismembering his attacker a few feet away with the help of Felix. Jane and Alec stood side by side, their hands clasped. All around them were body parts, leaking or oozing silver blood.

"Did we get them all?" Edward asked as he felt Alice smoothing his torn flesh back together. Surprisingly it didn't hurt and he looked gratefully at Alec who nodded at him in acknowledgement.

Jasper looked around. "I think so. We have at least six bodies here." He counted the heads again. "Oh…make that seven," he chucked as Felix tossed another head beside the others. "Did you get an impression of how many there were?" he asked Edward, walking around him to study his brother's back. "You will probably have a scar, but it's already almost completely healed."

Edward shrugged his shoulders and moved carefully, testing the muscles in his back. "It feels ok…a little sore. That's a first," he commented idly before returning to the more pressing subject. "I didn't get a feel of how many minds, they're mostly tied to one another, but I am sure only seven lit up. I think we got them all this time." He kicked a foot into the pile of body parts in distaste. "We had better clean this up. Should we burn them?"

Jane spoke then. "Master Aro would like a head or two, if that is acceptable. He wishes to have them studied and analyzed, to add to our knowledge of known enemies".

Edward nodded. "We should do the same."

Carefully they bagged three heads, then as a group built a large bonfire. Edward felt a sense of relief as they sat in the damp forest, mates holding one another, watching the bodies of their enemy's burn. The battle had been fierce. Jasper, Emmett, Felix, and he bore fine lines from the creatures claws. Several wolves reclined on the ground beside the fire, their powerful bodies healing from various injuries, but they at least hadn't lost anyone within their party this time.

Rising to their feet Jane, Felix and Alec formally excused themselves, readying to return to their masters. Edward thanked them for their help and Jane leveled him a look. "Just come when we need your help disposing of these things. That is all the thanks my masters require," she said coolly.

And with a swirl of dark cloaks, they vanished into the night. Seth watched them go then snorted. "What's up her ass?" he asked.

The others chuckled but Edward remained quiet. He knew what caused Jane's pain now, but he did not feel he that had the right to share it.

Emmett shrugged. "I don't care what her problem is, but I like Felix. Reckon we could convert him?" His comment made Edward laugh, and Alice's tinkling giggles quickly joined his.

"Yeah, but you may not have much luck with the conversion there, Em. Unless your planning to 'bat for the other team'. I don't think Rose would like it at all, she doesn't do the whole sharing thing very well."

Emmett looked confused as the others caught on to the joke and began laughing. Jasper slumped against a tree holding his sides. Then the light went on in Emmett's mind and his mouth fell open. "No shit! You gotta be kidding me!" He exclaimed. Edward just grinned. Emmett shook his head. "Damn…wouldn't have picked that up. So he's still an ok dude though." He shrugged, and that was that.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Normal? What's That?

The battle with the shadow warriors had been intense. The Cullen's stayed close to La Push for a few more days, waiting to see if there would be any more attacks. The town remained peaceful, although the people were more fearful, and grief was a part of everyday life thereafter. Despite being destroyed, the Shadow warriors had left a permanent mark upon the town.

In the weeks that followed, the fighters within the Cullen family, the Denali coven, and the Amazon group headed to Italy to aide the Volturi with the Shadow Warriors there. However they were unable to engage them in battle. As silently as they had come, the Warriors that remained had disappeared. Emmett and Felix bragged long and loud that it was the fighting prowess of their team that had scared them off, but in private Aro and Edward agreed that it was more likely the gifts of Jane and Kate that had disadvantaged the beasts. They pondered that someday the Warriors would most likely return for revenge.

Walking together in one of Voltera's beautiful gardens, Aro sighed and his thought of "Revenge is a dish best served cold" was one that chilled Edward's soul. He shared with Aro his revelation about Jane and the older vampire bowed his head.

"You see why I keep her close to me, Edward? She suffered a great deal, without ever gaining closure."

Edward nodded. "You know it has warped her mind though, Sir?" he questioned.

"Indeed. She is a powerful tool in my army, but also like my own child. I try to keep her beside me as much as I can. Her missions are almost always one where she can let off some steam, so to speak. Destruction is good for her. It allows her to expel her anger." He sighed. "Someone of Jasper's caliber would be good for her." He gave Edward a sidelong look. "Have any of you reconsidered joining me?"

Edward laughed. "Aro you know as well as I that will never happen."

Aro sighed. "True my boy, but I can dream."

In truth, Edward understood Aro knew his dreams were in vain, and he sensed the old vampire's frustration because of Bella's shield. She wasn't even with them and she had Edward's mind encapsulated within a bubble. Aro couldn't read his thoughts, though he touched him often. For the first time the vampire leader was at the disadvantage. As they continued to talk, Edward gleaned much from the elder and they discussed the future, and when the warriors were sure to return. They spoke of trends within the vampire community and the recent unrest in the Middle East. Aro had had to send in 'clean up' crews to deal with several rogue vampires who had decided the battle fields were excellent feeding grounds and had been leaving quite a mess.

"After all, we don't mind if they are tidy about it…or at least pick off the dying, but they were taking out whole troupes and making sport of it. Quite undignified really," he groused. Edward nodded in agreement.

The Volturi's place within the scheme of things was once again back in balance. Aro hadn't forgotten the defeat so many years ago, but oddly enough it had redirected his mind to more long term plans than world domination. Alice's inability to 'see' was explained by the scent of hybrids within the castle, although they were kept out of sight. Aro carefully did not think of them either. In fact, no one within the castle thought of the hybrids within Edward's range. He knew they were around, and that there was a plan of some kind, but he realized it was only very few who knew of it and that those who did were especially careful around him.

After two uneventful weeks the family returned home. Emily and her children had long returned to La Push and Nessie and Jake had settled into their roles as parents with ease. Little Billy was still bigger then Lily, and both twins were already crawling. Now it was common practice to watch where one put one's feet as the twins could move very fast. Carlisle spent his days studying either the twins' growth or the pieces of Shadow Warrior. He and Aro frequently spoke on the phone about their various discoveries and life seemed to be going along as normal. Well, as normal as the lives of vampires, shape shifters, and hybrids could be. After all…what is normal?


	10. Chapter 10

_I know everyone is desperately curious to know my take on Jane, I promise I will share, but it is set aside for another story._

Chapter 10

Cold Dishes

4 Years later

The Cullen Compound.

As with any celebration, there was a lot to plan and organize, but Alice always took things to a whole new level. The rest of the family simply went along with her, it was far easier then arguing. She was over the moon to be allowed to plan the joint fourth birthday celebrations of Sam and Emily's Connell and Nessie and Jake's twins. A few times Edward had groaned aloud at her wild ideas, and had had to point out to her that petting zoos and pony rides were a bit impractical when the animals would be terrified of the vampires. She had pouted a bit before continuing her planning. Emmett, Garrett, and Jasper had been assigned the task of building an adventure playground for the children that would be able to withstand their superior strength and challenge their agility. They had taken to the plan with enthusiasm, anything to get out of party decorating duty.

The big day dawned and Alice was in a whole new state of excitement. She had gone all out with a fantastic Peter Pan themed party, complete with pirate ship, replica pixie hollow and a mammoth bouncy castle. There were hundreds of balloons, twinkling lights, streamers, and banners adorning the new gathering hall they'd built the previous summer. Their guests had arrived the day before, and everyone had been forbidden under threat of torture from seeing the massive room before the party. When Alice threw open the doors, and allowed the three four year olds to enter ahead of them, their squeals of delight were all the thanks Alice needed.

The adults entering behind them were blown away with Alice's fantasy world and the 'magic' of it. Hand painted fairies, imps, elves, pixies, and pirates were everywhere, their faces and details lovingly rendered by Alice's hand. Rose had helped her engineer the pirate ship so it floated back and forth across a sparkly blue sea, and a perfectly rendered Peter Pan and Tinkerbell flew in loops across the ceiling. The children were mesmerized. Little Connell's eye's were huge as he turned to Emily and whispered, "Momma…it's just like the book!" His enthusiasm made everyone laugh.

Emmett and Jasper appeared with a huge box overflowing with costumes, and everyone joined in the spirit of things dressing up. Naturally Emmett, Jasper, Ben, and Garrett had been unable to resist dressing as pirates. Carlisle made everyone laugh when he appeared as the villainous Captain Hook. Esme commanded Carlisle's attention, and earned twin groans of disgust from Alice and Edward, when she appeared dressed up in skimpy mermaid costume. The other women dressed up in a myriad of fairy, mermaid, and princess costumes, and Jake went as far as dressing as an Indian chief complete with feathered headdress. Lily clapped her hands in delight as Alice presented her with a precious Indian Princess costume, and Nessie completed their family picture in a matching adult sized costume. Connell and Billy looked totally adorable in fuzzy lost boys costumes, and even Eleazar and Carmen joined the fun, dressing as king and queen of the fairies. Edward good naturedly dressed as Peter himself, to Emmett and Jasper's delight. A scuffle almost broke out at the ribald comments. Bella matched her husband in a old fashioned frilly nightdress as Wendy while Alice outshone everyone in a glittering fairy costume. Even Rose, who usually resisted such childish games, looked the part as a water nymph, all in silvery green and blue. Emmett had trouble with his speech when she first appeared.

They posed together for various family portraits and several wonderful candid shots. Carlisle and Edward conducted a mock sword fight for the camera, and Alice was able to capture Edward leaping into the air as if he was flying. The children were delighted. Even Sam and Emily joined in the fun, as he shifted into wolf form and Emily donned a red cloak, pretending to run away from him. Connell racing after them with a toy axe to save his Mama. The party moved through the day and into the night, the children falling asleep happy and exhausted in their parents' arms, tummy's full of delicious party food, heads full of magic and fun. Esme whisked the little ones off to the main house to sleep it off and the rest of the guests continued to laugh and play under the moon. The party was a success and much laughter filled the night.

Towards midnight Edward was holding Bella in his arms, slow dancing under the lights when he suddenly became rigid in her arms. She looked up at him as their happy world exploded.

Without more warning than Edward's bellow of "INCOMING!" the revellers were under attack. From everywhere Shadow Warriors struck and chaos reigned. The Quileute's shifted as fast as they could without harming the human guests, and the vampires began moving at blinding speeds. Carmen and Tia gathered up the few human guests and sped with them into the house where they gathered with the children and Esme, barricaded in the vampire equivalent of a safe room. Outside a battle of untold proportions ensued.

Bella threw up her shield as she flew across the meeting hall like a bolt of lightning, aiming for whatever was attacking her littlest sister. Alice fought ferociously with at least one shadow warrior and Jasper was at her back, engaged in another fight. Snarls and shrieks filled the hall as battles erupted everywhere. Kate spun and grasped at air, taking blow after blow, cursing viciously whenever she missed. Beside her Garrett seemed to stand motionless, only his eyes darting about, then he stepped forward and seized one of the creatures attaching his mate. With a triumphant cry Kate grabbed on too and let loose. As one, like they'd done before, the warriors lit up. It was a terrifying site. There were so many of them! Edward gasped, his multifaceted mind roiling. There were at least fifty Shadow Warriors. In a nearby corner, Carlisle fought ferociously with his own attacker and Edward began moving through the mass of bodies towards him.

He KNEW these things truly hated Carlisle and he feared for him greatly. As he approached he saw silver lines appear mid-air before him, Carlisle had drawn blood. Then, before he could reach him, he saw Carlisle's arm being torn from his body and heard his father's scream of pain. Enraged he sped forward to grasp at nothingness. The warrior was gone. Kneeling beside his father he helped him reattach the torn limb and eased him up against the wall. Carlisle gripped the arm and nodded back towards the fray. "Help them Edward, I'm fine for now." Edward hesitated and suddenly Rose was beside him.

"I'm here Edward. Go!"

So, he launched himself back into the battle, a backward glance revealing Rose crouched protectively in front of their father as he healed. Moments later, he saw them dart back into the melee, Rose aiming for whatever was wrestling with Emmett and Carlisle swooping in to save Seth's life. The great sandy wolf staggered to his feet, shook his head a couple of times and bounded back into the fray.

The battle raged for hours. Two more young wolves' lives were ended abruptly, and both Jasper and Garrett had to re-attach limbs, but the Warriors suffered just as heavily. Nessie had had to retreat to the house where Esme, Tia, and Carmen hid with the children. She had grown tired after the hours of battle, and although she had managed to seize onto a Warrior, it had thrown her nearly twenty feet in the air. She'd been lucky to be caught by Jake before she hit the ground, but he and her father had insisted then that she and Carlisle return to the house. Even after being the repeated subject of many attacks, Carlisle had stubbornly refused to leave and pointed out that he would not lead the monsters to the most vulnerable of them all. In the end, Jake and Sam had run Nessie through the night to safety and then had returned to the battle raging within the hall. Dawn was breaking before they received respite, for with sunlight the warriors disappeared.

Exhausted the wolves piled together in a corner of the room and snores quickly rent the air. Carlisle gave each wolf the once over before rejoining his family and hugging each of his children tightly. Then, battle weary and saddened by the deaths of the two younger wolves, they trudged back to the house, to be greeted with both joy and sadness from those within. Esme clung to Carlisle, as they had discussed the battle with her, and cried out in horror at the fine line about his arm. She fussed over all the injuries sustained, until Carlisle gently took her up to their room. One by one the vampires and humans followed suit. Only the children, under Emily's watchful eye, stayed awake. Emily said she wouldn't sleep until Sam awoke, and she sat curled up in a chair, watching as the little ones played in a subdued manner on the floor of the living room.

Although the children had no idea of the scope of the horror that had unfolded, they were canny enough to know something was very different from the previous day. After awhile, Emily's head began to nod and Tanya slipped into the room to take over, gently laying the scarred woman down on the soft couch. Elsewhere around the compound, mated couples reassured themselves they were still whole, everyone showered, and Rose prepared to fly all human and hybrids out. They would all be leaving by 3pm. She wanted time to return to her family in case of another attack. Emmett worked quietly beside her, his normal joviality aside as he analysed every battle manoeuvre of the previous night. Every now and then he would stop his movements and gently hug or kiss his Rose. They spent the early afternoon reassuring themselves they were whole.

By three that afternoon, the humans and children were boarding the helicopter, and a reluctant Renesmee continued to argue uselessly with Jacob. She did not want to leave him, and he wanted her to go with the children. In the end, Emmett simply scooped up his niece and put her bodily into the helicopter. She had started to yell, but he simply lifted a hand. "Nessie, we love you. This is a huge fight. The twins NEED their Momma. We need you to take care of them. Please, just keep them safe."

Nessie gulped back her protests as she gazed at her bear of an uncle, before nodding. Jake stepped forward and she hugged him fiercely. "Don't you dare get killed," she whispered in his ear.

Edward and Bella each stepped forward to hug their grandchildren and their daughter, followed quickly by the rest of the family. Finally Nessie belted herself in beside Emily who too had had a teary farewell with Sam. She hadn't argued with him when he and the pack decided to stay, just looked into his eyes and said, "I Love You. Come home to me."

As the helicopter disappeared over the mountains there were many who wondered if they would ever be together again.

They were turning to leave when Alice cried out, "Wait. We have more guests!"

A sleek silver chopper appeared over the horizon. Edward looked questioningly at Alice about the lateness of her vision, and she simply shrugged. _"I was a bit preoccupied last night Edward, a lot going on. Today was much the same, and I wasn't looking,"_ she said silently to him. He nodded in understanding.

Touching down minutes later, the doors of the helicopter opened to reveal Felix, Jane, Alec, and Demitri.

Carlisle looked questioningly at Esme and she explained, "I called Aro last night, we could use the help."

Carlisle simply nodded. Felix and Emmett shook hands enthusiastically, and Edward inclined his head politely to Alec and Jane. Demitri stepped forward to shake Carlisle's hand and polite greetings were exchanged.

They filled the new arrivals in on the battle as they returned to the ravaged hall. The four Volturi looked about in faint shock. The destruction was overwhelming,, splatters of blood desecrated some of the fairies, the pirate ship was in ruins, and other decorations hung in limp tatters. Peter and Tink lay crumbled on the floor, and blood stained the wood were the wolves had fallen. Jake and Sam had already carried out their bodies, making them ready to be transported back to their families. Silently the vampires began cleaning up. Alice's face was sad as she cleared away the trappings of what should have been a magical night. Pausing in his work, Edward hugged her tightly. "It was magical Sis, the kids were asleep before the fight broke out, and they will always remember this as it was."

She looked up at him and smiled. "They will, huh? Then, I will too," she stated firmly, and with that she flitted about the room with renewed vigour. Soon everything was cleared away.

The scent of bleach filled the air as the woman folk made short work of the floors and Ben raised up a wind that dried them quickly. Leaving the hall, they stood in a loose circle in the gathering darkness, back to back, and listened. The mountains were still and silent around them but for the soft thump-thump of Rose returning home. They all heard the helicopter set down and Emmett had begun moving forward to greet his wife when they heard the familiar, piercing shriek of metal skin and Rose's agonized scream. As one, the vampires shot forward, and seconds after them the wolves, shifting as one, pounding behind them. Edward and Emmett quickly pulled ahead, Emmett driven by his need to get to Rose, and Edward, his superior speed. Reaching the heli-pad first, Edward spun, making a grab for Bella and Esme, as Emmett shrieked in rage and grief. A collective cry rose from everyone, and even the wolves howled in shock and some in grief. Rose lay upon the tarmac, her body completely dismembered, her beautiful face contorted in agony. Her head had been placed on top of the pile of body parts, and behind her stood a creature right out of a horror movie. Shrouded in blood red, it held a flaming torch in one skeletal hand. Its eyeless skull grinned in a macabre way at them, showing rows of vicious teeth. Slowly it raised its other hand, gesturing they stop. Felix and Jasper grabbed hold of Emmett, as Carlisle approached, hands extended pleadingly.

"Please. Don't. She is my daughter." he begged. Emmett moaned and struggled harder in Jasper and Felix's hold. Alec slid forward ready to drop him if he needed to.

The creature laughed, a chilling noise that filled the night. Kate pressed into Garrett, Alice buried her face in Jasper's back, and Bella stared in shock at the sight before them.

Much to everyone's shock it was Esme who crouched and snarled at the laughing monster. She fixed her eyes upon the creature and spoke, her voice cold and deadly. "Big mistake monster, she is my daughter, your life is forfeit as of now." She paused, glaring at the creature before her. Then "This stops NOW. You tell us WHY you are killing all those we love, tell us why you're doing this."

The creature looked at her, Edward could hear it's fascination in her venomous tone in its mind. "It wants to know why you're angry, when we are pleading," he murmured. He was afraid to speak too loud, afraid the creature would set fire to his sister, taking her from them forever. No matter that rose could be abrasive and difficult, she had softened surrounded by so many young ones and she was family.

The wolves dropped lower to the ground too, becoming large shadows themselves. Edward could hear their plan, they were going to try to slid forward and attempt to snatch away as much of Rose as they could, or take out the creature itself. At his back he could feel Ben bringing rain. They just needed a few more seconds.

Esme snarled and addressed herself to the thing before her. "You're about to kill MY daughter. You have hurt MY sons, MY husband. You have killed MY friends, innocents, and children. Of course I am angry. You are soulless. Evil. You enjoyed hurting these people."

Edward listened and spoke again, "It says, 'But you're not human, why do you care?'"

Esme growled louder, poised to spring. "I may not be human, but I still have a heart and a soul. I still love. You are hurting what I love. You should know, a Mother is the fiercest of predators when her young is threatened," her warning was clear, even to the creature before them.

It laughed again. Looking at her it mockingly raised the torch in the air. "NOW!" Edward bellowed, Felix and Jasper let go of Emmett.

Like a wrecking ball Emmett flew at the Warrior, rage pouring out of every fibre of his being. Esme was right beside him, fury radiating out of her. Ben brought down a hard down pour of rain and the wolves lunged. Edward heard the warriors shock as he was besieged and he smiled coldly to himself as he helped his father quickly re-assemble the pieces of Rosalie. She looked up at them in agony and he glanced to Alec. The slight boy vampire came when he signalled, and knelt beside Rose. Gently, he pressed a hand against her cheek and she closed her eyes in relief. Emmett appeared at her side, throwing an arm to one of the wolves. Kneeling beside Rose he stroked her long blonde hair as Carlisle and Edward pressed her limbs back together. The great giant of a vampire shook with sobs as he crooned to his mangled wife.

Alice quickly appeared with two large bags of donated blood they had had in storage for the twins, and Emmett tenderly cradled her head as Alice dribbled the blood down her throat. Alec lifted his calm a little to let her swallow and she gazed up at Emmett as he held her. "It hurts" she murmured and he moaned a little before whispering, "I know baby, it'll be over soon. I love you." She sighed as she gulped down the blood and finally closed her eyes again. Her limbs had begun meshing together, and Felix helped Emmett to carry her back to the house without jostling her too much. Turning back to the Shadow Warrior they had captured, Edward took the time to study the creature. It truly was hideous. Unlike its counterparts it remained visible and Edward had to wonder why. It glared at him, it's mind taunting. "You will all die and we will dance upon your remains. Powerful as you are you let your 'humanity' weaken you." it sneered at him. He laughed darkly at it. "You are so wrong."

The creature, missing both hands and one arm, was being firmly held by Jasper and Ben. Kate stood behind it, her hand firmly on its shoulder. Jane glaring from where she crouched in front of it. It twitched slightly and the little vampire smirked. Edward murmured "Jane, we're better than it is."

Jane acknowledged him with a nod and relaxed a little. Her eyes however never left the Warrior, and it watched her, its expression filled with hate and fear. Edward aligned himself with Jane and caught its eyes. "Well, it seems the tables are turned. We beat you once, and we will continue to fight back. You need to leave this family in peace."

The creature snarled at him, and within its mind he heard a call go out. To his family and their comrades he warned, "They're coming." Jane snarled and the creature screamed in agony. This time Edward did not stop her.

As one Jasper and Ben dispatched the assassin, and everyone formed a circle, their backs to one another, the wolves interspersed between the vampires. The Warriors came at them silently, fiercely, a deadly force. Once again, they battled into the night. Carmen and Esme swiftly retreated to the house. In their stead came Felix and Emmett roaring into the battle like twin freight trains. Within the house, the older women lovingly tended to a weakened Rose, trying to dissuade her efforts to go and join her husband. The fight outside moved across the compound, growing in intensity as Ben added snow to the fray attempting to make the Warriors more visible. It worked to some extent; they were able to see the creatures as the flakes drifted about them. Jane and Alec were both a help and a hindrance, missing as much as they scored, Alec had to back out after nearly getting Jasper killed. Instead he acted as gate keeper, holding his poisonous mist at a safe distance from the fight, ensuring no Warrior could hit the main house were Rose was recovering. He shot forward at intervals, to touch air wherever he saw someone grappling with it, and quickly the bodies of the Shadow Warriors began to pile up. Jane laughed manically whenever she 'hit' a Warrior and the fight became more and more ferocious. Together the vampires and wolves roared and snarled. Garrett savagely tore the head off one warrior just before it could behead Tanya, Emmett and Felix tearing through the warriors like defensive players on a football team. Alice darted amongst the fighters, her target, whatever attached her family. She'd leap onto their invisible backs and tear into them.

As the battle raged on Edward and Bella double teamed an immense Shadow Warrior, and they were both tossed into the air, falling beside a great heap of fur, half hidden in the snow. Frantically Bella ran her hands over the mangled wolf, and her screams rang out loudly over the field of battle. Edward moaned and the wolves howled. Bella stood up, her dark hair blowing unnaturally around her face. She brought her arms up, her amber eyes suddenly blazing a brilliant red. "Enough!" she shrieked and all the combatants froze.

Bella moved her arms wide and a immense silver bubble appear all around them. The wolves crouched low, whimpering a little as the air went deathly still and ice cold. Bella's long dark hair continued to whip around her. The vampires stared at her, mouths open in awe as Bella tilted her head, just once, to Edward. He looked at her in shock then spoke quickly, "Bella says "All family and friends step out of the bubble NOW." he shot backwards, unquestioningly obeying his wife. Outside the bubble he stood unharmed and looking in, stunned.

The wolves and vampires shot backwards out of the silvery bubble. Taking stock quickly they stared up at it in awe, then looked at Bella as she also stepped outside the silver sphere. Her eyes continued to glow as the bubble began to lift up into the air. Invisible shapes bounced repeatedly off the silvery walls. She tilted her head again, and Edward spoke calmly to Ben, "Bella asks that you hit the bubble with lightning. Please" he chuckled softly at his wife's use of manners in this desperate time.

Ben grinned as only a vampire can and looked up at the cloudy sky. A great rumble rolled about the mountains and a streak of silver hit the bubble with ground shuddering force. Everyone gasped and shielded their eyes as the valley lit up. Within the bubble, white lights exploded and a strange burning smell filled the air, then "poof"…the bubble exploded and ash floated down. Bella's hair collapsed as she did, falling beside the mountain of fur her head against his sandy flank.

Sam and Jacob both limped over, nudging the pile of fur that was Seth. Carlisle joined them, kneeling beside Seth in the snow. Esme dashed out of the house with his bag. The doctor worked quickly over the great wolf, his vampire nature apparent as his hands became a blur. Not even caring about the snow or the audience, Sam and Jacob shifted to human form, and tried to coax the badly injured man to phase so they could get him inside. Finally it was Jake, issuing an alpha command that induced the magic, and a broken Seth lay naked on the snow.

Emmett careful scooped Seth up and took him into the small surgery off Carlisle's office. To his credit he didn't crack a single joke or make a smart remark, just carried his friend gently and laid him upon the table, covering him quickly with a light sheet. Carlisle began quickly straightening Seth's broken limbs, Esme worked beside him, her mouth a flat line as she swiftly staunched the myriad of minor cuts and wounds. Edward ran an intravenous line to provide their friend with much needed pain meds and fluids. Finally Seth's eyes open briefly and a collective sigh of relief went up from the anxious crowd outside the door.

A few hours later, Seth was well on the mend, sleeping soundly on the exam bed. Wolves and vampires alike, having fed and showered, gathered in the lounge to discuss the surprising outcome. Bella attempted to hide behind her hair and Edward, uncomfortable with the admiring looks coming her way from her family and their allies. Jane fidgeted; unusual behaviour for a vampire, and Edward read that she was anxious to get back to Aro. However he knew Demitri wanted more information on Bella's stunning new power. He would be taking this development back to Aro, which gave Edward some fear. His wife would soon become even more desirable to Aro then she already was.

Emmett broke the ice. "Little Sis, What the fuck was that out there? You unleashed something outta this world and now you're trying to hide? Come on Bells, spill."

Bella peeked out at him and shrugged. "I don't know Emmett. I found Seth, and I just got really MAD. It was kind of like out on the field that day," she glanced briefly at Jane and Alec, and they grimaced. "I felt it, just well up in me and just knew I had to stop them before they killed anyone else." She looked about the room. "You're my family, I fought too hard for this and I will not let these beasts take it from us."

Edward hugged her gently. "We know my love, but how did you know you could do that, and how did you know to release us?"

Bella thought about it briefly and shrugged helplessly. "I just…did. I could feel my allies and my enemies, like different spots of light."

Carlisle nodded. "I have heard of it happening, a gifted vampire's power becoming far stronger under great stress or duress."

Jane shifted slightly, looking away from the group and Edward felt sympathy for the tiny female. Her own gift had blossomed after a terrible trauma. For a while the room discussed the events, and then Edward looked out of the window at the darkening sky, vocalized what they were all thinking. "We will know soon if they got the message."

The family tensed as one, and Carlisle flashed out of the room to quickly check on Seth. He was back with the reassurance that the shifter was still sleeping and healing faster than ever. Together they waited, the night falling all around them. No Warriors attacked. The night would have passed completely peacefully if not for the missive Edward received. From somewhere in the darkness a voice flitted into his head, "You win this time vampire. We will leave your family in peace."

Edward looked out into the dark and asked. "What assurances do we have?"

The voice whispered back, "It is not fun to lose our kin. We do not find sport in this." Then, it was gone.

Edward shivered, even though he didn't feel cold. Turning to his family he said, simply, "They're gone. Apparently it stopped being fun because we won."

Emmett and Felix boomed out identical laughs and Felix roared, "Ha, not so much fun getting their butts kicked, you mean."

The warriors were indeed gone, but the cost had been great, and it was only luck or the grace of God that they were all still together.


	11. Chapter 11

_Epilogue_

_5 Years On_

_Castle - Vo__lturi_

The great throne room was empty save Demetri and Aro. Sitting in his majestic chair Aro was lost in thoughts. His mind was many miles away…brooding about the powerful new vampire he could not acquire. Never in all his centuries of leading the vampire world had Aro wanted a unit of vampires more. Alice, Edward, Bella and even Jasper and Renesmee were an enticement. The fact that Renesmee came packaged with the powerful shifter, and that her children held great potential did not escape the ancient one. His brilliant mind circled around and around options and excuses to acquire the talents he desired. He had plotted and schemed like this for hours but he knew within his dead heart that he had no way. Frustrated he stood up, his many years of careful control and dignified behavio, plus the watchful eyes of his guardsman, the only thing preventing him from throwing a childish tantrum.

Demetri watched his master awaiting his next command. The vampire was loyal to his masters and would do anything for Aro in particular, but in his still heart he hoped he would never be asked to murder the family he had grown to like and respect. He had been awed by how willing they had been to die for one another and the love they shared. He had entertained a few day dreams about finding a mate like Nessie, although the hybrids within the castle had not piqued his interest. Many centuries ago he had been a father, and he had adored his human children. He had stayed away from his human home after his turning, fearing he might accidentally kill one of his descendants.

Aro walked back and forth for a few minutes more and finally sighed. His shoulders lifted once and he looked at Demetri regretfully. "Some dreams just aren't meant to be old friend," he said.

Demetri felt great relief as he stood and bowed to his master. "Sire," he said simply and Aro waved his hand. Demetri left the chamber glad that the clan of golden eyed vampires would be left in peace awhile longer.

Far away, Alice settled happily into Jasper's embrace a contented smile on her face. "I think we will get a bit of peace for now," she said. Jasper smiled, bathing in his wife's happiness before turning her attention to other pursuits.


End file.
